The Replacement Agents Part II Alaska Bound
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The replacement Agents and Agents are off to Alaska to train to be Agents and to teach them are the older generation including Fanny, Rachel, Nigel, and Kuki
1. Landing In Alaska Fanny's New Boy

Once they boarded the plane John knew something was wrong with Skwirely as she looked helplessly up at him.

"John we've been dating for two days now and I've been thinking maybe we're too old for each other, I mean I'm turning thirteen soon and I'm sure teenagers are going to pass my radar of love" Skwirely said as John nodded and looked next to him at Sonia who was bobbing her head to her Ipod.

"Go make your move I think she's more your age, and she looks downright fine to not be dating a cutie pie like you John".

John stood up and all the agents looked on as Sonia's honeycomb blonde hair swished back and forth as she bobbed her head.

Sonia looked up to see John standing next to her and she removed her headphones staring up at him surprised and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I usually don't rock that hard but you know being an agent gets to me in ways I can't quite explain, so what's with the whole standing next to me thing?" Sonia asked as John smiled and stared into her blue eyes.

"I was kind of wondering if there was somebody sitting next to you?, I mean to say I'd just like to get to know you more" John said without taking a breath and Sonia giggled patting the seat next to her.

"Always room for one more fellow agent and leader of me and the other four agents under your command, I'm glad you asked to sit with me because you seem cute but I heard you and that twelve year old girl over there were dating".

"Actually the twelve year old and me called it quits because she has a love radar that she says teens are going to pass it".

"Great because there's this dance when we land and I was wondering very much if you'd like to go with me?, I mean that's only if you want to" Sonia said batting her eyelashes at John and Skwirely smiled.

"So I heard your complex and I'm very into complex men because puzzles are totally my thing, I just need to see the box to know where the end pieces go and all that".

"I hope you have a lifetime supply of tissues, an open heart, and are still willing to date me once you find out all of my past" John said as Sonia's blue eyes connected with him and he slowly came back to his past life and Rachel passed by noticing this.

"Well I guess my story starts when my mommy and daddy started using, they were pretty ok people before then but using made them downright mean and they would do anything for a quick buck even steal it from their own kids".

Chrissy walked up and joined Rachel in the seat in front John and he told more of his story as Sonia was on pins and needles and Rachel looked from Skwirely to Sonia.

"I broke things off with him, I mean I'm turning thirteen and he's seven there's a huge age difference between here and there" Skwirely said as Rachel smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm glad you two broke up because he deserves somebody his own age, he doesn't really know how to reach girls that are older than him" Rachel said as John's story was continued.

"So anyways my parents one night told me they were going to give me to my sister and she said she was going to take me anyways, that was the first time I saw my sister cry in front of me, and all because she wanted me to have the best life possible, and that's also when I met Templeton" John said with tears in his eyes.

"I wanted him out because I saw how desperate his eyes looked every time I came over to visit, it was like he was begging me to take him out of the house but my parents weren't going to leave him that easy, in their eyes he was the money bringer and they were the spenders" Chrissy said as Sonia gently laid her head on John's shoulder.

"That's horrible so they never said I love you, I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day at school so nothing?, and if they didn't they should have their parenting licenses taken away" Sonia said as John gently stroked her blonde hair and she looked up at him.

"So after the big blow up with my sister they became full blown addicts needing the drugs, wanting the drugs, eating, sleeping, and breathing the drugs and I was stuck in the middle of all of it".

"Didn't anyone try to save them?, I mean what kind of parents are they to leave their son in between a rock and a hard place?" Rachel asked as John nodded and Sonia cuddled her body next to John's as he was ending the story.

"We all tried saving them but they weren't hearing it, so one night they came home high and decided to get higher and the next morning an ambulance was at my house taking me, my sister, and them away, my sister went to live with my aunt and uncle and I went to live in different places" John said as Sonia hugged him.

"You poor thing and all the things this David is doing to you is because of all the things your parents put you through?, that is so mean of him and you better believe I will have a talk with him as soon as we land" Sonia said as Skwirely smiled knowing David was getting what was coming to him.

"I just wish the pain would stop, I mean he wrote runt on my wall in red spray paint, he called my parents out during a date, and he hasn't let off of me since I started dating Skwirely and he wanted her all for himself".

"Well he better get ready for me because I've been told that I'm the prettiest girl around, and I've also been told I give the hardest Charlie Horses this way of the Mississippi and you can ask anybody about that".

Skwirely plopped down behind John and Sonia determined to get John to ask her to be his girlfriend and make David more jealous than he already was of him.

"I say you start off with a clean slate no matter what that creep does to you, you can forget your past and live in the present, I mean everybody would love to be Numbah 362's son and here you are living it".

"The girl makes a point and as my son I command you to be happy with her, and Sonia as Supreme pleader and leader of all the agents in the KND I command you to treat him with all the love you posses in your heart" Rachel said as Sonia gently pecked John's cheek and he blushed wiping away his tears.

"Not to worry sweetie once we land Numbah 8's going to wish he never started this war because I'm going to end it right now" Sonia said with a gleam in her eyes and John knew wherever David was he was a dead man walking.

Meanwhile David is on his hands and knees polishing Fanny's new black boots with a toothbrush as she sipped a soda staring down at him.

"See your problem is you messed with the wrong boy and you know it personal assistant, now he get's promoted, you get demoted, and everything is right in the land of agents" Fanny said slurping her Coke through a straw and then shaking her glass making the ice cubes clink against it.

"Looks like it's time for a refill personal assistant, so I tell you what you move your toosh to the kitchen and make me some nacho's while you refilling my drink and then come back here and polish these black boots some more".

David grumbled as he got up and made for the kitchen as the girls and Tyler threw their shoes at him all cackling and smiling.

"We heard you were opening an all expense paid trip to boot polishing island, and I expect to see my face gleaming in those shoes when your done" Amanda said as David angrily pushed open the kitchen door and Fanny followed grinning as she tapped her fingernails against the door frame.

"You may need the recipe for my nachos so here, and I expect to taste the recipe word for word personal assistant" Fanny said walking back to the front of the plane her hips swinging this way and that hoping to catch David's attention with a grin a mile wide on her face.

"Soon I'll have a personal assistant and a date to the dance tonight all in one sitting, all thanks to my flirtatious attitude and my bossy attitude".

David threw Jalapeños, shredded cheese, ground meat, and Tostitos on a plate and stuck it in the microwave as he refilled Fanny's cup with Coke.

"Stupid Irish girl why can't she just make me a personal assistant to the blonde bimbo that became John's mother?" David asked as Amanda was listening and taping David's conversation with a malicious grin on her face.

"Rachel comes marching one by one hurrah, hurrah Rachel comes marching one by one hurrah, hurrah Rachel comes marching one by one and it's her will that will be done as David's laying down on the ground to serve her and Fanny" Amanda sang putting the dictaphone on Fanny's lap with steak sauce on her face.

"I thought you might like that seeing he's about to inherit another boss to personal assist to, now if you'll excuse me I have some gloating to do Numbah 82".

Fanny pushed play as a grin grew on her face and she saw a way to get even more even with David than she got before.

"Here's your dumb nacho's and your dumb soda refill, now I'll get to sparkling your dumb boots and the other agents" David groaned as Fanny grinned down at him.

"Your free from being my personal assistant but not from being one of my agents, see I need a boyfriend who will take me to the dance tonight and I need someone to show off you know some arm candy for the dances and agent meetings to come" Fanny said as David stood up liking where this was going.

"Deal I'll be your boyfriend as long as I can stop making your breakfast, lunch, and dinner and doing all the other things you make me do".

"Deal sweetie just wait until the other agents get a load of you, and I believe I found a way for you to get on Rachel's good side".

"Anything to get back on her good side is fine in my book, maybe she'll even let me back into her sector hey girlfriend?".

"There's no doubt that she's not going to let you in her sector again, but by a stroke of luck maybe she'll let you back in after I talk to her" Fanny said grinning as she dialed Rachel's number and David thankfully threw the shoes back to everyone.

"I'm not tied down by you anymore I'm dating Fanny Fullbright and I can scream to the Heaven's happily right now" David said taking the first empty seat he found.

"That's right Rache he said he'd do anything to be in good standings with you, and he said he'd rather be your lackey than mine".

Giggling was heard on the other end of the phone as Fanny rubbed her hands together giggling along with Rachel.

"He's my boyfriend but frankly I could care less about how hard you work him, he deserves it after what he did to Numbah 9 him being your son and all" Fanny said as the plane was landing and everyone prepared to get off the jet leaving Tyler with all the luggage as he lugged it out.

"Gotta go girl I'm about to do something I thought I'd never do and commend a boy for his hard work, but I'll bring David around after we get him settled in here".

Tyler beamed with pride as Fanny looked down at him and grinned ruffling his hair and pointing towards a hotel where the agents followed her to the front desk.

"All right stick close because I don't want people getting lost in the crowd and I'm going to get the keys to your rooms" Fanny said giggling knowing that David would be rooming with her and Tyler was getting his own room for two long years.

"Hi there bellhop we won't be needing you because we have our own bellhop, the way I see it I'm saving a lot of money on tips and things like that".

Fanny rang the assistance bell as a woman smiled down at Fanny and the Agents like she was expecting them.

"Hey Lucy welcome back, we'll need the usual room keys and unlimited room service yadda, yadda, yadda and I'll send them down for dinner when their settled in".

"Yes here you are Agents of the KND, here are your room keys and as usual you'll all get the royal treatment, and trust me your going to need it soon enough" Lucy the receptionist said handing Fanny four card keys as Tater ran up in a eskimo poncho and Hoagie lugged her stuff to the lobby.

"Great looks like we made it just in time, we would have been here sooner if Mr. I have to take a break every five minutes wasn't so whiny" Tater said as Fanny handed her the key to Heather and her room.

"Demery you'll room with Daniels, Hannon you get Labrecque, Savage you're what we in the KND like to call a loner which makes you the luckiest duck in the pond at this point, and Kenefeck that leaves you to room with me" Fanny said as everybody ran up to their rooms and Fanny stopped David.

"I hope you don't mind snoring because word from my friends mouth is I snore like a bear hibernating, but that shouldn't be a problem will it sweetie?".

"Not at all sweetums, in fact my friends say I snore like a wolf in a den if you want to start talking truthfully" David said as Tyler lugged David and Fanny's stuff to their door and walked off to drop the other luggage off.

"Well let's hurry and unpack because Rachel would like to meet with us for dinner, us meaning you and I and she's bringing Nigel with her" Fanny said as David saw how big the room was and smiled up at Fanny.

"I am not staying here another second Tater, you've flipped your lid and I'm not coming along for the ride, I don't care how many secrets you have on me I'm not playing pretend anymore!" Hoagie could be heard storming down the stairs as Tater smiled getting her laptop out and starting to write The Tater Gazette.

"Well unpack sweetie and then get ready to go Rachel is very much an on the dot person and she sent me a text saying that John and his newest main squeeze Sonia Roberts are going to join her and Nigel" Fanny said as David quickly unpacked and went for one of the showers as Fanny took the other one grinning.

"If he thought serving me was bad wait until he get's a load of serving Rachel, they didn't make her Supreme Leader without giving her someone to serve her once she got there".

Meanwhile Tater is on her laptop finishing her story as Heather is unpacking all of her clothes and other things smiling.

"So does that smile always stay on your face or is it a win some lose some thing?, I mean you can't be happy all the time" Tater said snapping her bubbleicious strawberry gum and Heather threw her suitcase in her closet closing it.

"I guess the smile stays on my face because I'm just a look on the sunny side of life girl, you know I'm the sanity to the depressed people in this world" Heather said plopping on her bed as Tater hooked her Xbox 360 up to the TV and pulled out Guitar Hero smiling at Heather.

"I'm kind of the gadget geek of the KND since Hoagie quit being an agent and just started hanging around the treehouse, I play a bunch of video games but this one is my favorite".

"I play Guitar Hero too when I can, I used to get loads of homework but since I've been an agent I haven't gotten much".

"Me either not that I'm complaining, all my friends are thrown into things like projects and I usually have to join a group making it three instead of two" Tater said rapidly clicking the guitar to the music of Barracuda by Heart.

"I think we're going to be great friends Tater, even if you hardly smile we can find a common ground in video games" Heather said sitting on her bed watching Tater rock as Tater just nodded her head getting a perfect score.

"That's how I get boys to date me, they challenge me to Guitar Hero and I blow their minds with my mad skills".

Heather and Tater giggled as the guitar was plopped onto Tater's bed and they talked like old girlfriends catching up.

Well that's it for now I'll write more tomorrow so please reply to the sequel and if you want to read the original it's still up on and thanks Cindy'sboy93


	2. Sonia's Punching BagLackey

After their showers Fanny and David dashed to the dining room making it just before Rachel as David saw Sonia with a mad expression on her face.

"Looks like you managed to tick somebody off already cutie, I mean what do you think you did to her to make her look at you like a tiger looks at a piece of meat?" Fanny asked as Rachel smiled pulling out a chair and sitting into it.

"So David so pleased to meet you I'm Sonia John's girlfriend, and your worst enemy so let us chat shall we?" Sonia asked as David smiled at her with love in his eyes.

"All right what would you like to talk about cutie?, maybe we could talk about us and you can ditch little orphan boy over there" David said as Fanny and Sonia both stared angrily at him.

"Actually little orphan boy over there isn't an orphan Numbah 362 adopted him, and if I hear you call him an orphan again things are going to get heated up in here".

"An orphan again so what are you going to do style my hair and put gunk all over my face?, or are you going to leave well enough alone".

Sonia heard enough as she flipped David to the floor and she placed one of her feet on his stomach smiling down at him.

"You didn't even stand a chance David, I'm a black belt in Karate and I can whoop your butt any day of the week" Sonia said as David made to make Sonia trip but her legs swung around his hands and rested on his neck.

"I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear David, John is off limits to you from now on which means no pranking him, not making fun of him, no hurting his feelings, as a matter of fact if I see you near him I will be a very unhappy camper, and you don't want to see me unhappy do you?".

David shook his head no as Sonia sat on his stomach grinning and pulling out a piece of paper.

"I'm still not convinced so here's the deal sign the paper which is a contract and I'll leave well enough alone, if not then your about to see why most boys are scared out of their skin of me".

David didn't take any chances as he signed the contract and Sonia hopped off of David and pecked John's lips.

"Well that's all there is to it, nothing to it but to do it I can teach you Karate too if you like, it actually comes in handy when bullies like him come along" Sonia said as John smiled throwing his arm around her.

"I would like that but do you think I have what it takes to learn Karate?, I mean I'm a weakling at heart anybody who knows me will tell you that" John said as Sonia moved John's head so his eyes met her eyes,

"Practice is tomorrow John San and trust me you have what it takes because your like I was before Karate and I promise you'll learn it slowly but surely".

"Yea either that or he'll fail and I can do whatever I like to him again, I mean the kid is a walking, talking, target because he has no parents" David said as Sonia angrily kicked him from under the table smiling.

"I don't think that was part of the contract David, another one of those and I just might have to rearrange your face" Sonia said looking next to her to find no John but Fanny and Rachel smiled knowing where he was.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a boy here tonight who would like to sing a song to Sonia, and he says that this song reminds him of all the things Sonia does to him" A waiter said as Sonia blushed and giggled.'

"_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_I felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_" John sang as Nigel played the guitar, Skwirely played the drums, and Kuki played the tambourine, with Heather and Tater as backup singers.

"He is so sweet I love this song and I'm so glad he decided to sing it to me, I mean how many guys would do this for a girl?" Sonia asked as David angrily stared up at John knowing he couldn't do anything.

"If I see you attack him in any way I'm going to attack you right back, just consider me like his rotweiler and you the piece of steak he feeds to me".

"I think I'm starting to like this girl, I mean look at her just like I was back in my prime" Fanny said winking at Sonia as she smiled back at Fanny.

"_Now I'm speechless _

_Over the edge_

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought I'd catch_

_This Lovebug again_

_Hopeless head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought I'd catch_

_This Lovebug again_" John sang as the other agents kept in tune with him.

"See this is why you have no girlfriend and he can have any girl he wants, because he's singing Lovebug and you're more concerned on beating him up" Sonia said as Rachel giggled at David.

"He also shows no compassion to girl's, I mean he thinks it's ok to make fun of them and when they cry he knows he's done something wrong but he thinks it's right" Rachel said as Fanny saw all of this and was having second thoughts on dating him.

"Look I have a girlfriend and the only reason John can have any girl he wants is because while a normal boy is afraid to do things like this John isn't and that makes him abnormal" David said as Sonia kicked him from under the table again.

"If more guys did this there would be no breakups or fights between men and women, you may want to think about that".

"_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you out of my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_Your beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even you don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_" John sang as Heather and Tater sang along with him.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore David, I mean your cute and all but I'm fifteen going on sixteen and your eight going on five" Fanny said as David just smiled.

"That's fine I prefer to be single anyways, I mean now I can chase tail all I want" David said as Fanny, Rachel, and Sonia giggled and David looked at them all.

"Yea that's what we want to be a body part to a cat, we all love to be called tail especially not to our faces" Sonia screamed with laughter tears rolling down her face.

"You see you don't know how to talk to girls, they hate being called tail and somebody like you will do it anyway" Rachel said staring up at her son as Sonia did the same.

"_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge_

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought I'd catch_

_This Lovebug again_

_Hopeless head over heels in the moment _

_I never thought I'd catch_

_This Lovebug again_"

The agents smiled down at Sonia as they played along to John's voice as Sonia bobbed her head to the music smiling at John.

"Oh please everybody knows that he's only doing this because he doesn't want you to lose touch of him, I mean I can do exactly what he does I'm just not as drippy in love as he is" David said as Sonia pulled a piece of masking tape off and taped it over David's mouth.

"Well what do you know it got so peaceful and quiet all of a sudden, now John can sing to me and I can listen without the comments from the peanut gallery" Sonia said as Rachel and Fanny giggled at David.

"I think he's a keeper Sonia, I mean guys like him don't come along every day you know, he's the only fish in the sea that will do this" Fanny said as Sonia smiled and nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere Numbah 86, I'm the kind of girl that won't run away when things get hard, I'll just work ten times harder to make them work".

"John is a very special breed of boy Sonia you're very lucky to have him, girls everywhere are looking everywhere for a boy just like John" Rachel said as all the girl agents stared at Sonia in jealousy.

"That's right he's singing to me what's the problem in it?, I mean he'd sing to you girls if he were dating you too" Sonia said as all the girl's continued to stare at her.

"_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything that I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless breathless_

_Baby can't you see_

_Now I'm _

_YEAH OH!_" John sang as Skwirely banged on the drums and Nigel jammed on the guitar, with Kuki shaking the tambourine and Heather and Tater danced around with John.

"This is my favorite part of the song, most girl's think it's a love song but this part right here show's that it's also a rock song" Sonia said banging her head to the music and David ripped the tape from his mouth.

"I dare you to do that again Sonia, it'll be the last thing you do to me trust me when I say this" David said angrily rubbing his stinging lips.

"Yea that'll be the day, I'm a black belt in Karate and you're a black belt in complaining who do you think stands a fighting chance?".

"You shouldn't go around bragging about your black belt it may offend some people, and it could cause a fight between anyone you tell" David said as Sonia smiled evilly pinning David's hand to the table.

"They teach us to pick on weaker people in Karate and well your looking pretty weak to me, now the songs almost over and then John and I will share a romantic dinner and he'll be my roommate" Sonia said as David groaned under Sonia's strength.

"Fine keep little orphan boy see if I care, pretty soon you'll get tired of him just like Skwirely and Heather did you little floozy" David said as Sonia smacked him across the face giggling as Fanny and Rachel did the same and John was ending the song.

"_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge _

_I'm just breathless_

_I never thought I'd catch_

_This Lovebug again_

_Hopeless head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought I'd catch_

_This Lovebug again_

_Ohhhh Lovebug again_" " John finished as Sonia clapped giggling and all the agents bowed as John hopped down from the stage.

"How did you know that was my favorite song John,?, I mean you're not a mind reader are you?" Sonia asked as she pecked John's lips and he smiled back.

"Earlier today on the plane you were listening to that song on your Ipod and I figured you liked it to put it on there" John said pecking Sonia's lips back and she giggled as John sat down.

"Well If there was an award for the biggest sap you'd get it hands down, I mean why did you sing to her when you could have sat here and enjoyed her company?" David asked as John just smiled and ruffled Sonia's hair.

"Well girl's love it when you sing to them and seeing this was her favorite song I figured I should sing it to her".

"Hey John great singing back there, maybe we should start a band together sometime I mean I play some mean drums when I want to" Skwirely said as Sonia backhanded David for the biggest Sap award comment.

John smiled as he handed Sonia a ticket and she almost fainted in surprise when she saw it was to a Jonas Brothers concert on Friday.

"I take it that you want to go, if not I could always ask somebody else to go with me" John said smiling as Sonia smiled back at him nodding.

"Are you looking to get hurt like David sweetie?, of course I want to go but how are we going to get there?" Sonia asked as on pins and needles.

"Ask my new mother how we're getting there, she's setting everything up for Friday and be ready by three because dinners at five and we have two hours to get where we're going".

"Great Mr. Sappy love strikes again, why not save a little of that love for other people Mr. Sappy?" David asked as Sonia dragged David from the dining room and all the agents ran off to see what was going to happen.

"I thought I made myself clear in there, leave- John- alone-, I mean how hard can it be just to leave the kid alone?" Sonia asked as David squealed in fear as Sonia's shadow overshadowed his.

"Now surely you will have to be punished for your insolence but not by me, Numbah 362 has her own plans for you and your lucky she does or I'd beat you to Kingdom Come" Sonia said kicking David's ribs and walking off as he moaned in pain.

"Oh puhlease I didn't even hit you that hard so moaning is unacceptable right now, I could make it hurt if you like"

David made to stand up as Sonia kicked his other side and he fell to the floor again moaning as she smiled down at him.

"Good luck becoming an agent because if you think your hurt now just wait until Numbah 86 get's a hold of you".

"Get up you wimp Rachel has a proposition for you and I don't think you should refuse her because next is Sonia and she's looking to sink her claws into you" Fanny said as Sonia and John were full blown kissing without the pecks this time.

"She better brush her teeth after she's done with him, there's no telling where that gutter rat's mouth has been" David said as Sonia's foot came out tripping David and she slowly broke from John.

"I can see we still haven't learned our lesson have we?, and if you thought the rib shots hurt you're going to love this" Sonia said raising her foot and bringing it down quick and hard on David's stomach.

"That should be feeling good in a little while, if good means hurt and stingy but hey you say tomato and I say tomato" Sonia said as the food came and everybody licked their lips at the sight of it.

"All right we're all here today because an agent in our midst has got to be punished for what he did to my son, now he won't be Fanny's slave, he won't apologize, and my son's becoming the victim here" Rachel said as David just scoffed at this.

"Yea having every girl in the treehouse that I want is really victimizing him, I mean what is the world coming to when he can't find his own girlfriend?" David asked his stomach feeling as Sonia said it would feel.

"The point is that you have to be punished so I heard you'd rather be my lackey than Fanny's, I thought this over and I think you being my lackey is the best thing for you right now" Rachel said grinning.

"And what if I refuse then what are you going to do with me?, ship me home and let me live my life again Mrs. Numbah 362?".

"You'd like that too much so no, if you refuse to be my slave then you become Sonia's slave and she doesn't take no for an answer".

"And if you think you're hurt now just try saying no to me and see how much more hurt you'll be" Sonia said as John smiled at not having to be Rachel or Sonia's slave.

"Fine I'll be your stupid lackey Numbah 363, I mean why should I be punished but not him?, he walks around the treehouse with a smile a mile wide when he get's a new girl because he knows I want them" David said as Skwirely walked up smiling.

"I'm surprised David hasn't tried hitting on you yet Sonia, I mean he hits on every girlfriend John gets just to make them try to leave him" Skwirely said as Sonia giggled and looked at Skwirely.

"He did hit on me but I hit on him harder being a black belt and all, so now he's afraid to hit on me again" Sonia said as David groaned holding his stomach.

"All right well that's finished and if you think for one second you can slack off with me your dead wrong David, I have the reputation of being the bossiest Supreme Leader that ever lived and I intend on keeping that reputation" Rachel said as David gulped when Rachel's eyes met his.

"Now I want a Coke, an Ice cream sundae, a double decker cheeseburger, onion rings, Swedish fish, and Sour patch watermelons and make it snappy".

David snapped his fingers for a waiter as Rachel smiled shaking her head at him and he groaned as she smiled.

"They don't serve Double Decker cheeseburger's here, Swedish fish and Sour patch watermelons are in the gift shop, and onion rings again not found here, if you go to Burger king you'll find the double Whopper and Onion rings, I expect you back here in half an hour with it all"

David ran off as Rachel giggled pointing to the menu and everybody laughed when they saw Double Decker cheeseburger's were served there with onion rings.

"I'm just breaking him in, so we'll see what he says when he sees me eating a double decker cheeseburger and onion rings even after I sent him on that errand" Rachel said smiling as the others smiled along with her.

A half an hour later David came back with a Burger King bag to find Rachel gnawing on an onion ring and waving up at him smiling.

"Turns out they do serve Double Decker burger's here, so where's the candy and the Coke I asked for lackey?".

David angrily pushed a large Coke, Swedish Fish, and Sour patch watermelons at Rachel as she sipped the Coke and spit it out looking at David.

"This is Diet Coke I specifically said Coke not Diet Coke, now get this waiters attention while I inspect these Swedish Fish".

Rachel opened the bag and saw that they were mini Swedish Fish and Fanny saw that she was ready to blow up at David at any moment.

"I'm sorry did I ask for little Swedish fish or did I ask for Swedish Fish?, I just want to be sure your ears are working today agent" Rachel said as David huffed angrily and gave her another bag.

"Now these are much better, please tell me you at least got the bag of Sour patch watermelons I asked for, because if you didn't Sonia and you are going to get acquainted real quick".

Sonia smiled cracking her knuckles as David threw five bags of Sour patch watermelons at Rachel and the waiter walked up looking at David.

"Can I get two large Coke's one for me and one for my boss over here?, and make it snappy my boss hates waiting" David said as the waiter ran off to get the Cokes.

"You better hope those Cokes are here soon David because I'm waiting for three minutes and then I'm going to blow up" Rachel said gnawing on her burger as David hoped they came soon too.

"Two Cokes is there anything else I can get you two right now?" the waiter asked as Rachel shook her head no.

"See he's my lackey so anything I need he'll get, and I'm still waiting on my ice cream Sundae!" Rachel screamed as David looked at the waiter as if his eyes could ask him for an Ice Cream Sundae.

"We have ice cream Sundaes here sir, but we have to know what she wants on it and then we'll make it for her right here".

"I want everything on this list plus the candy sitting in front of me scratching the mini Swedish Fish, and please hurry I need my sugar right now".

The waiter walked off with the list as Rachel smiled looking at Sonia as she looked at David and then she got an idea.

"I don't really need a lackey see I have Numbah one to do everything for me, but Sonia isn't a bossy girlfriend which is a good thing because you just became her lackey David" Rachel said grinning along with Fanny.

"I want A Coke and an Ice Cream Sundae too, and I hate waiting so you better get a waiter over here now" Sonia said as David just smiled at her.

"And what if I don't little Mrs. Priss?, what if I say no to you what are you going to do about it?" David asked as Sonia lunged across the table and pinned David's hands behind his back giggling.

"Let's try this again I want a Coke and An Ice Cream Sundae too, now either get me one or I'll turn you into my personal punching bag" Sonia said as John was glad she wasn't the bossy girlfriend to him.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and I'll keep writing peace out people Cindy'sboy93


	3. Hoagie's Apology And John's Inner Chi

After dinner Sonia, John, and David walked up to Sonia's room and she halted at the door and kissed John as she then stared at David.

"Aren't we forgetting something lackey?, something that comes in the form of you opening this door for me so John and I can snuggle close and keep each other warm?" Sonia asked as David moaned and stared angrily at Sonia.

"You have two hands open your own door, I'm going back to my room to get some rest for our first training session tomorrow" David said as Sonia grabbed his shirt collar smiling.

"We can do this one of two ways lackey, one you open this door in two seconds or I tighten my grip, or two you walk away and I make sure none of the girls in the KND want to be with you".

"Oh please what could you do to make the girls not pay attention to me?, I mean look at me girl's are going to notice me from here to Timbuktu".

"Howdy fellow agents in training and how are things going tonight, Numbah 8 I heard about your new job and good luck you'll need it" Tater said gnawing on a blue Airhead as Heather walked up to the others smiling.

"I would listen to the girl if I were you David, she was my lackey when I started here and she was a very good one" Sonia said as David just grinned at Sonia.

"Oh please your bark is worse than your bite Sonia, I mean do you really expect me to open that door just because you ask me to?" David asked as Sonia tightened her grip on David's collar and led him to the door.

"This door isn't going to open itself David, now open it or like I said I'll make sure no girls in the KND want to be with you".

"I'm glad Numbah 8 has to be your slave, he deserves it after what he did to poor John, I mean who cares if his mom and dad were bad people?" Heather asked as Sonia rummaged into her pockets and produced a card key shoving it into David's palm.

"Why isn't this door open yet lackey?, your treading on very thin ice with me and pretty soon you'll be in ice cold water without a paddle" Sonia said as David hastily placed the key in and turned the knob opening the door.

"Good lackey now if you would kindly get out of my sight, but before you do this is my breakfast menu and I expect everything on it to be in front of me cooked for the things that need cooking and not cooked for the others".

Sonia handed David a list a mile long as she giggled and pushed David out and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You really need to find something other than that with her as your boss believe that, she looks innocent but she's a white belt in Thai Kwan Doe and that means she can put a hurting on you" Tater said through a mouthful of blue Airhead.

"Oh there you are Numbah 8 I've been looking everywhere for you, There are some change in rooming arrangements and they involve Y-O-U, I was thinking since your Numbah 83's lackey you should be close to her and I can make it happen" Rachel smiled triumphantly as she opened Sonia's door and she smiled.

"Howdy new roomie and just because your rooming in here doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you, I still expect breakfast tomorrow morning and the bed next to my bed are for my stuffed animals but we have a comfy couch and a comfier floor" Sonia said throwing her animals onto the next bed.

"Nonsense we could get a cot in here in no time Sonia, now you three have fun but not too much tomorrow is a big day for all of you, especially you David because I've been thinking why bother Nigel when I have a perfectly good lackey to bother so here's the menu learn to cook it".

Sonia grinned as David looked from Rachel to Sonia with hate in his eyes as Rachel went to get the cot skipping of down the hall.

"Looks like you're going to be having a great time in Alaska David, I mean cots, bully's, and two masters that's got to be a new record" John said smirking and packing all his clothes into his closet.

"Yea well you must be so proud to have a girl that can kick your ass on any given day, now as for your breakfast Princess I hope you know how to cook because I'm cooking for one person on this two year vacation and that's myself" David said as Sonia smirked and walked up to him.

"You know the words Thai Kwan Doe black belt means nothing to you, but to me they mean I can kick your tail all the way around this room with no thought into what I'm doing" Sonia said as Rachel lugged a dusty bed up to the room and smiled at David.

"Sweet dreams Numbah 9 you're going to need them on that bed, as for John sweetie there's a pool here plus a game room and a million other things to do with other agents around here" Rachel said as John and Sonia skipped hand in hand to two separate bathrooms getting changed for the pool.

"And I guess none of that applies to me because I'm a lackey training agent right?, or is it that John can't take a few harmless pranks, I mean why does he have to be such a spoilsport all the time?".

"How would you like it if he wrote the word mama's boy on the wall?, I mean he has every right to after what you did to him".

"Taduh I've been wanting to try this suit on since I got it and I have to say it brings out my features, what do you think lackey is it me?" Sonia asked spinning around in a one piece bikini and David didn't look up.

"I think you're going to make me sick Numbah 83, I mean look at your legs their all flabby, your arms are muscular, your hair looks like a rats nest, and don't even get me started on your makeup" David said back grinning not seeing Sonia's foot head towards his stomach until it was too late.

"Can't you be nice even for a millisecond, I mean what is your issue in the compliment department these days anyway?".

"Your lucky I'm a lover not a fighter or your head would so meet the concrete wall, I mean I may look innocent but I'm willing to stand up for my girl" John said as Sonia kissed him and jumped into his arms.

"Yea he's willing to protect his girl, but until then his girl will protect him and I don't see much of a problem with that do you lackey?" Sonia asked as David rubbed his stomach nodding.

"Yea I see a big problem in it because he should be protecting you not you protecting him I mean that's just plain out there".

Rachel socked David in the stomach as he fell onto the cot and Sonia used this opportunity to take her white belt and tie it around David's wrists and the entertainment center.

"Now about breakfast you'll be taking John's order too, in fact since you serve me he's pretty much a given isn't he?" Sonia asked .

"Noble idea Sonia and now he has three masters just who will he pick up next?, I mean he's a bully but I can bully back and that's what kills him" Rachel said as Sonia giggled at David struggling.

"Good luck that's triple knotted, and I was made the best knot tier in my Brownie troop so ha, ha, and ha you big bully".

"Untie me you little monster and I might take it easy on you, if you don't I'll find somebody else to untie me and then your going to be in a world of trouble" David said as Sonia smirked grabbing a towel and skipping out of the room with John and Rachel.

"All right ladies no matter how much he screams, no matter how much he threats, no matter what he does I don't want anyone untying him but me, John, or Rachel" Sonia said as Tater, Skwirely, Amanda, Heather, Beth, Kuki, and Fanny nodded their heads.

"I'm glad we understand each other so here's the deal If I hear of any of you untying him you'll see why the boys I was up against in the KND training module called me The Karate Kid".

The girls gulped as Sonia walked off swinging her hips back and forth as John kissed her neck and she giggled at him.

"It's not my lips but it still feels good to be kissed by you, I mean you could kiss me anywhere and I'd be happy with it" Sonia said as John held his smile with pride.

"Tomorrow's a big day for you grasshopper I'll be your sensei until you get to black belt and can teach David a thing or two".

When Sonia and John got to the pool they see Hoagie on his knees begging Tater for forgiveness as she just smiled down at him eating a purple airhead.

"Come on sweetie you know you miss me I mean who can you slink like a cat against now?, so take me back and forgive me for acting like an idiot" Hoagie said as Tater looked down at him her smile never fading.

"Hmmmm should I take back the idiot or continue to slander him in my newspaper decisions decisions, I mean on the one hand I have the idiot where I want him, on the other his lap is pretty comfortable when I want it to be" Tater said as Hoagie walked on his knees up to Tater begging for forgiveness.

"Aww how could I ever stay mad at you my little Hero Sandwich of course I'll take you back, on one condition and you have to make me a promise that you'll do it".

"Anything you want Snugglebunny anything at all, I'll do whatever you ask me to and I do mean anything sweetie" Hoagie said as Tater giggled going through her makeup bag and pulling out nail polishes.

"I want the toes sparkly purple, and my fingers sparkly blue and once your done you'll be forever in my debt".

"Oh well I mean things could get worse than this couldn't they?, I'm just glad you took me back Snugglebunny now lay on my lap while I polish you to death".

Tater's eyes danced with craziness she laid across Hoagie's lap with one foot up as Hoagie painted it sparkly purple and she rested her pigtails off the side of the lawn chair they were sitting on giggling up at Hoagie.

"I missed you so much my little Hero Sandwich did you miss me too sweetie?, I mean I could tell since you were begging for me back" Tater said as John jumped into the pool getting Sonia all wet as she looked at him smiling as she cannonballed into the pool getting John wet.

"Gotcha now let's talk about our first date, I mean we've never had one and I think we've earned one don't you sweetie?" Sonia asked brushing her hair out of her eyes as she did the same to John's.

"All right so where would you like to go Sonia, I mean if there was one place you'd like to go for a date where would you go?" John asked as Sonia got a look in her eyes as they danced with John's hazel ones.

"No it's silly I mean you would just laugh at me and then I'd have to Thai Kwan Doe your butt" Sonia said as John stared longingly into her eyes.

"If I laugh you have my permission to hit me harder than you hit David Sone, now please tell me what your dream date is".

"All right I want to have a candlelit picnic in a garden of roses while we stargaze until the late hours of the night pretty silly date idea huh?"

"No I've heard sillier I mean it could be fun to have a picnic in a rose garden stargazing until the late hours of the night" John said as Sonia couldn't help herself as she kissed John as they both shivered from head to toe because of the water temperature.

"All finished is there anything else you'd like me to do for you Tater Tot?, I mean I can do pretty much whatever you want" Hoagie said as Tater turned her body to face him her blue eyes looking into his brown ones.

"Nope I can't think of a thing, but I do need to ask why you took me back?, I mean after all I'm a normal preteen girl but not a normal girlfriend I'm willing to admit that" Tater said as Hoagie smiled back at her and she giggled at him.

"I'm a normal preteen boy but not a normal boyfriend and I'm also willing to admit that, but together maybe we could both be a bunch of crazy boyfriends and girlfriends together" Hoagie said as Tater kissed him leaving blue lipstick on his lips and face.

"That is the sweetest thing you ever said to me Hoagie, and I'm sorry about the Tater Gazette I'll stop writing it if you promise to never leave me again".

""Love is in the air Jonny I mean you and I, Tater and Hoagie, who's going to fall in love next Kuki and Tyler or something?" Sonia asked as John laughed and stared at Sonia.

"Tyler would never fall for a girl even if he is with Amanda, she's just excess baggage to him until he get's bored and gets rid of her" John said almost out of breath as Tater wasn't sure what to do about Tyler.

"But that's mean I mean doesn't he have one girl that he loves more than anybody else?, there has to be a special someone out there for him" Sonia said as Tyler and Amanda joined the pool area and they looked like they were fighting.

"I can't believe you asked me to do that Tyler, I mean he's a kid with little or no friends until this year and you expect me to just say adios to his friendship because you asked me to?" Amanda asked as Tyler grabbed her wrist and John walked from the pool anger surrounding his senses.

"Let go of her right now or I'm going to make you let go of her, what's this fight about anyways?, you guys just need to sit down and express your feelings" John said as Tyler tightened his grip and before John knew what he was doing he roundhouse kicked Tyler and Tyler fell into the pool clothes and all with Amanda and Sonia looking amazed.

"How did you learn to do that Jonny, because that right there is Thai Kwan Doe at it's best and it's called the roundhouse kick" Sonia said as Tyler angrily walked from the pool and up to John staring him down.

"If you must know the fight was about you Karate master, I want her to stop spending time with you and she says no because she's been friends with you since fourth grade or something like that" Tyler said as David walked up his hands untied and Sonia knew who to blame.

"I've heard this fight before Tyler, I know all about this fight and it get's old after awhile really old, I mean I'm safe what exactly are you expecting Amanda and I to do?" John asked as Tyler went to a hurt Amanda and knelt to her level.

"Look Amanda I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry about the fight, but I'm very territorial and John just so happens to be in my territory and I want him to be a close second in your life not a close first".

"And how did you get out lackey?, and if you don't tell you I'll make sure to find out who untied you for the life of me" Sonya said as David just grinned and pinned her against the nearest wall holding her at his eye level.

"All right you little princess there's one of two ways to make me let you go, one you tell John bye and date me, or two you continue to date the pity me king and have no vocal cords" David said smiling at his prey not seeing John walk up as he side kicked David behind his knee and he fell onto the tile as Sonia grinned.

"Look who found their inner Karate or should I say Thai Kwan Doe master, and my work here is done so John why don't we turn in and let room service handle us for the night?"

John walked hand in hand with Sonya out of the pool area with Hoagie and Tater eskimo kissing and following them out as David reluctantly followed seeing Rachel walk down with Nigel.

Well that's it for now I'll write more soon so peace and love peeps Cindy'sboy93


	4. John And Sonia's Promotion Agentnapped

The next morning John slowly rolled over expecting to see Sonia on the other bed but he found nothing but her nightgown neatly folded on the end of her bed.

"Sonia sweetie where are you?, and if you can hear me at least give me a hint" John said wearily as he heard humming to the song Lovebug coming from the bathroom and he smiled.

"Morning my little Lovebug and how are we this morning?" Sonia asked pecking John's lips as he pecked her back and grabbed a towel to find David angrily lugging three trays to Sonia's room.

"Here prince and princess of The Kids Next Door, the third tray is mine and then I need to take a shower before training and then learn to deal with queen Fanny and her yelling for half of the day" David said as Sonia made a disgusted face and shoved her breakfast at David.

"Please read this back to me lackey and I don't want one word forgotten about, because this breakfast has missing something a very important something and I wonder if you can tell what it is".

David looked at the breakfast menu that was thrown at him and this is what he saw.

_Sonia's Breakfast Menu_

_1 Ice Cream Sundae double hot fudge_

_1 egg scrambled with toast_

_2 Sausage patties cooked all the way_

_2 Bacon Strips_

_3 chocolate chip baked inside brownies_

_1 cup of Coke cherries on the side_

_4 Milano Cookies each better than the last_

_6 Mcdonalds hash browns_

_3 cups of orange juice_

_6 large bags of Gummy Worms_

_7 blue Blowpops_

_5 Taco Bell Tacos_

_1 large side of Burger King onion rings_

_6 bags of sour patch fruits_

_5 bags of Cool Ranch Doritos_

_7 Oreo cookies_

_1 tall glass of milk_

_2 pounds of gummy bears_

_And 1 empty glass_

"So let's see it looks like you forgot all the candy on the list, no milk to be seen, no cookies, no ice cream sundae, and don't even get me started on your unscrambled eggs genius" Sonia said as John sensed a fight and walked off knowing better than to step into a fight with a Thai Kwon Doe black belt.

"Well pardon me but I thought you wanted this obese list throughout the day, not in one big platter princess Spoiled!" David screamed as Rachel walked up excited about a letter the World Federation sent her as John snatched a towel and ran for the shower.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word lackey you idiot, it means whatever Sonia wants Sonia gets and right now Sonia wants the full list she gave you".

"Ahhhhhh I love the smell of agents fighting in the morning, has anyone seen my spectacular son this morning?" Rachel asked as David and Sonia pointed to the bathroom and angrily looked into each others eyes.

"Now let's try this again before lunch, I want my full breakfast list put in front of me, Candy, Milk, Cookies, ice cream sundae and all".

"I'm going to let you two work this out yourselves, my son just got the biggest promotion ever and David good luck getting on his good side".

"Good side what am I his photographer?, I mean why would I need to get on his good side Mrs. Crazy lady?" David asked as Rachel just giggled and handed him a letter.

"Read it and weep agent, you too Sonia this involves you too in a huge way because your world is about to be turned upside down and right side up again" Rachel said as the letter said this.

_Dear Agent Numbah 362_

_We heard you just inherited a son of your own and we congratulate you for that. Now that that's done we would like to remind you on what this means to you and the Federation. It means that we have our first prince and Numbah 83 his girlfriend will make a perfect princess making you and Numbah 1 King and queen of the Kids Next Door. Numbah 6 will be trained by the princess of rule herself Numbah 86. You will train Sonia, and John's worst enemy will also be trained by Numbah 86 and will have to wait on him hand and foot. We hear that Numbah 8 hates Numbah 6 so he's the best candidate for Numbah 86 and her gang of followers. If you accept this letter write us back and we'll be sure to switch Numbah 6's and Numbah 83's room to a suite ASAP You're friends_

_The KND World Federation _

"I think that letter explained a lot, especially the part about Sonia and John being prince and princess and Nigel and I queen and king of the Kids Next Door".

"When the World Federation gets a load of the things you're doing to these kids preferably me there's going to be hell to pay" David said as Rachel just held her head back and laughed as John walked into the room in full training attire.

"First of all the KND World Federation is in my back pocket and under my little finger not yours, in fact an agent going after me and my son is so laughable that I can't even bring myself to laugh at it".

"I'm sure the KND Federation would love to hear that, I mean after all you've been an agent for like an ice age".

"I discovered the KND with Numbah 86 and Numbah 1 so of course I'm not going anywhere, you on the other hand are expendable" Rachel said as John looked confused and Sonia hugged and kissed him.

"You just gave me the best present ever John, all the girl's are going to be so jealous of me once they hear what you got me" Sonia said giggling as David looked like he wanted to kill John, resurrect him, just to kill him again.

"Uhh you're welcome in advance, but what the heck are you talking about sweetie?, I mean this is way too early to confuse me" John said grabbing a backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"This letter will explain why you just made Sonia the happiest girl in the KND treehouse sweetie, I'm starting to like this mommy stuff you know coming up with nicknames and things like that".

Rachel handed the letter to John and he took one look before his jaw dropped in surprise and Sonia giggled hugging John.

"You made me a princess and that is what every girl dreams of, I mean why else would we want ponies and knights in shining armor?"

"To make you look expensive and unreachable but you know you asked not me, I mean ponies don't grow on trees you know" David said as Sonia taped his mouth shut smiling at him.

"My mom always said if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all, I think she should preach more to you than to me, seeing my actions turned me into a beautiful princess" Sonia said as Fanny ran up the hall looking mad and excited at the same time.

"Rache number one I want to congratulate your son and Numbah 83 on their new promotion, number two somebody has stolen my training whistle and blowhorn and I can't train without them" Fanny said on the verge of lashing out on the first person she saw.

Sonia got a devilish look in her eyes as she knew who had the blowhorn and the whistle and she was determined to prove it.

"Numbah 86 follow me and I'll lead you to your missing things, I know where they are and once we find them you'll know who took them".

Sonia walked up to David's bed and found a loose floorboard which she lifted to reveal a blowhorn, a whistle, Sour patch fruits, Wild Cherry Pepsi, and cat toys up to the mattress.

"So this is where all my stuff went you little clepto, best believe I will be training you very hard because of this, my poor kitty Furball hasn't had toys in weeks thanks to you and your clepto ways" Fanny said nudging David in the ribs.

Fanny walked off with her stuff shaking her head at David in the process as Sonia smiled triumphantly and ordered room service.

"Hi this is room 310 and I want the list I provided for you breakfast not lunch, snack, or dinner because my lackey is unappreciative of his master" Sonia said as David rolled his eyes and made to leave until Rachel stopped him.

"Angering the princess of the Kids Next Door is not in your best interest Numbah 8, I mean if you anger the princess she complains to the prince and well that'll cause the domino effect" Rachel said as David just looked confused.

"What she means is if you anger the princess she'll complain to the prince which is me, who will complain to my mom the queen, who then will complain to my future dad I hope the king, who then complains to the sector leader Numbah 86, who then complains to the World Federation canning you".

"And that my lackey is the domino effect doing one thing and causing a million things as a consequence, now you've angered me already and there's only one way to fix it".

"I don't like the sound of that so let me walk away and just say let the domino effect begin, I love the sound of that domino effect it rolls off the tongue" David said stalking off as Rachel, John, and Sonia got a devilish look on their faces.

Later that day the agents all stood at attention as a legacy agent as Rachel called them was waiting to be given agents.

"Right just me and Numbah 86 left, so if I call your name go to Numbah 86 leaving the rest of the agents under my command" Rachel said as Sonia and John already knew where they were going.

"John, Sonia, Joey, Mushi, and Tommy please make you're way to Numbah 86, the rest of you being David, Skwirely, Tater, Alison, and Justin will follow me to the training facility.

"All right agents let's go, the first thing we're going to do is learn each others names because there is no excuse not to know who we're working next to!" Fanny screamed against the howling winds and John smiled at her as if to tell her that he didn't want to be perceived as a prince on this team.

"Let's move to the igloo and quickly it looks like everybody but John is shivering, and I don't want my team on sick leave on the first day " Fanny said as John and the others ran into the igloo and found it was colder in here then outside.

"Everybody quit your moaning and sit, we have two celebrities amongst us today the prince and princess of the KND, even if the prince doesn't want to be a prince".

Sonya curtsied as John just sat back hoping the stares would stop and Sonya nudged him smiling at him.

"Take a bow sweetie their our loyal subjects and we need to make sure they stay on our good side or it'll lead to a revolt" Sonya hissed in his ear as John just shook his head no.

"I don't want to be treated any different than I am every other day Sonya, I may be a prince but that doesn't mean I have to go parading around telling people to worship me" John said as Sonya shrugged and quickly pecked his lips.

"That's fine with me because I'm going to be different enough for all of us sweetie, and maybe one day you'll see that being a prince gives you permission to act different".

"Right so let's go around the igloo and introduce ourselves and our Numbah and official place in the KND if you were given one" Fanny said winking at John and Sonya.

"All right I guess the leader should go first shouldn't he?, My names John Ward I'm Numbah 6 and official prince of the Kids Next Door and leader of this team".

Heads turned his way as Mushi was on her hands and knees worshipping John as Sonia giggled at her along with everybody except Fanny.

"What may I ask are you doing Numbah 12?, and if you tell me worshiping him you're going to be getting the switch which stings like a bee but ten million times worse" Fanny said as Mushi squealed and ran back to her block of ice and sat down.

"That's what I thought now my methods may seem hurtful and crazy half the time but they are the methods I gave everyone else and they always turned out fine all except Nigel Uno, he used to be a scaredy cat until he got picked to join my team".

"But I thought princes and princess's were supposed to be worshipped, I mean what's the point in being one if you can't worship them?" Mushi asked as Fanny glared at her and she gulped smiling innocently.

"Then again who would want to be worshipped in this igloo, it's like a freezer in here and I for one don't want to be a kidcicle so how long do we have to chill in here?".

"As long as it takes for us to know each other's name by heart Numbah 12, your sister was the same way until I changed her ways with some heavy duty agent training" Fanny said as Mushi held a stout and Joey went next his teeth chattering.

"I'm- Joey- Beatles- And- I- suggest- a- change- of- scenery- like- Florida- Hawaii- Bahamas- or- Mexico- maybe" Joey chattered as Mushi sighed happily and lovingly at his accent as Fanny smiled down at him.

"How's about we stay here that is unless the Prince who overpowers the princess, Queen, and King has anything to say about it".

"Well I say we stay too, I mean the best of the best have trained here and just look at them, Numbah one legendary agent has fallen for Numbah 362, Numbah 86 herself has taken on leadership duties, Numbah 2 has found a crazy girlfriend himself, Numbahs 3 and 4 have found each other and five's out there somewhere" John said as the agents all held pouts at him.

"The prince has spoken we stay until you're full blown agents which will take four glorious years, now Joey you forgot to tell us your Numbah".

"I'm- Numbah- 13- and- I- would- like- to- switch- with- somebody- because- 13- is- an- unlucky- Number" Joey chattered as Fanny's eyes shot at Tommy and he gulped looking innocent.

"I'm Tommy Gilligan brother of legacy agent Hoagie Gilligan and I have to say you're nothing like he said you were ma'am, he had me thinking you were this big bully for the KND" Tommy said laughing as Fanny grinned grabbing him and pinning him to the wall.

"He was right and he always was my favorite bullying bag, but it's time I moved on so welcome to the Fanny Fullbright bully club Numbah 14, all right Princess introduce yourself and your Numbah please" Fanny said as everybody gulped and eyed her.

"Well I'm Sonia Daniels and I'm Numbah 83 and Princess of the KND, I like Ponies, puppies, kittens, stickers, glitter, anything with the words mini and skirt in it, and my boyfriend Numbah 6 and prince of the KND John" Sonia said joyfully as Fanny grimaced.

"I asked for your Numbah and official place in the KND not your life story, now let's go around and see if people know who everybody is".

John was led to the front by Fanny and everybody stared as Fanny pointed to Mushi who had a confused look on his face.

"Here's how we play John you go first and tell me all the names you learned from these agents today, if you get them right you may go back to the hotel for resting and we start again tomorrow, if not then you'll stay here until you can tell me who they are".

John saw Fanny pointing to Mushi as he caught on and smiled down at her as she smiled back up at him and giggled.

"Mushi Numbah 12, Joey Numbah 13, Tommy Numbah 14, and Sonia Numbah 83 and princess, may I go now Numbah 86?" John asked as Fanny held a smile of pride and pointed out of the igloo.

John was on his way back to the hotel as a shadow fell over him and snatched him as he heard Nigel, and Rachel's voice too.

"Now for the princess she thinks she's so hot being the princess but I'll show her who the real princess is".

The shadow cackled as it saw Sonia marching out of the igloo and she got snatched too as a jet flew off with the four agents struggling and screaming against the jets motors.


	5. Agent Rescue Meeting Jake

Fanny angrily pushed passed people crowding the halls of the Alaska sector of the World Federation as the team nervously followed her down the hall.

"Howdy Mike I need to speak to a decommissioned agent a very important decommissioned agent who can also be considered a recommisioned agent once I get a hold of him" Fanny said in more of a growl as the leader of the Alaska sector gulped and pointed to a dark room.

"He goes by the codename Reaper now Fanny, be warned the last person who used his name left in an ambulance, ever since IT happened he's been an angry agent and he has a shorter fuse than you Numbah 86" Mike said as the agents slowly made their way into a dark room where a girl's voice greeted them.

"Reaper sweetie we need to talk about our relationship and I think we should ease off a bit, I mean you're just not the same person since IT happened" The girl said as a boy angrily looked up with a facemask on.

"Valeria you're the only thing keeping me sane right now, I know it's been hard after IT but you've got to understand that I'm trying to get in good standings with the Agency again" The boy said as Valeria kissed his cheek and made to remove his mask but he swatted her hand away.

"Don't ever try that again Valeria I must not be seen by anyone until I can prove myself worthy to the agents and I have no way to do that right now".

"Jake I'm Marvel Girl daughter of Reed and Sue Richards, I can turn invisible, turn other people Invisible, manipulate time, become armored, I'm a genius, but sometimes I wonder why I stay with a guy like you".

"Because I saved you and your brother Franklin's life and this is how you're going to repay me?, or maybe you're just head over heels for me".

The boy had white skin with a tan, blonde shaggy hair that was dyed red, very nice light blue eyes, he's very attractive, he has a really nice muscular form, and he's very rich which brought him to the agency in the first place.

"Jake I think we need some time apart I mean you have to give me some space, I mean you've been keeping me away from my parents since IT happened and well you have no idea what it's like not to see my brother or parents anymore" Valeria said as Jake slowly removed his mask and looked into Valeria's eyes.

"Val we're going to be married someday I can sense it, and besides everybody thinks you're dead so what would you showing up do to them?".

"It wouldn't be the first time they thought I was dead Jake, I showed up from the future and was accepted with open arms when I came back, now either you smarten up and stop being so crabby or I walk your choice".

"I hate to break up this little gathering Jake but I'm Fanny Fullbright decommissioning officer of the KND, and I know you're decommissioned and all but we need you for a mission" Fanny said as Mushi, Tommy, and Joey gulped at the sight of Jake.

"All right first off I want the details of this so called mission, two tell the Richards family that their daughter and sister is on her way back home, third I want to be reinstated as an agent in the Kids Next Door, and fourth I want to hear those words you love to say so much" Jake said as Fanny angrily pouted at him.

"Hey maybe you don't want my help, I mean I can so deal with that because I'm enjoying being free from the clutches of the agency, and spending all my time with Valeria my sweetheart".

"I'm sorry for doubting you Jake, things have gotten out of control since you left and that was when we came up with the replacement agent decree and well Rachel, Nigel, Rachel's son, and Nigel's daughter which she doesn't know she's his yet have been kidnapped and you're their only hope".

Jake grinned as he grabbed a leather jacket, a biker helmet, keys, and handed Valeria a plane ticket then they kissed and she rubbed his shaggy, red, hair giggling.

"Be careful Reaper it's been awhile sine you were in the field, and well I guess you're growing on me sweetie" Valeria said grabbing a jacket and running off to catch a ride to the airport.

"Well what are we waiting for Nigel, Rachel and their kids to die?, let's get out there and win one for the home team".

Jake noticed the three training agents staring at him as he shook his head no and Fanny nodded grabbing Jake's hand before he could run off.

"Their my training agents and if you pass this mission you'll be a part of them so get to know them Jake, they really aren't that bad quiet".

"I don't do names, I don't do labels, I don't do nicknames, and I don't do happy go lucky like purple sweatshirt over there, I mean it's bad enough you had me working with Kuki Sanban at three" Jake said as Mushi stared at him with an angry expression on her face.

"You could do with happy go lucky you bad tempered grump, and I'm Kuki's sister Mushi and I'm not pleased to meet you" Mushi said as Joey and Tommy gasped in fear as Jake's shadow covered her.

"Just try to stay out of trouble and not get in my way, if you manage to do that very few people can then I'll be in your good graces".

Mushi stuck her tongue out at Jake as he led the way to a garage where a jet and a motorcycle were waiting for the team.

"I'll take the bike and one of the snot nosed pukes if you want, you take the jet, put the coordinates in the computer, and it'll do the rest".

Mushi was pushed towards Jake as she looked longingly at Joey and Tommy who were boarding the jet with Fanny.

"Here wear this it'll save your life one day, and no complaining, screaming, crying, shrieking, or boo hooing because it just makes me go faster".

Mushi caught the helmet that was thrown to her as she strapped it on not liking Jake one bit but right now she had no choice but to trust him.

The motorcycle roared to life as Jake and Mushi zoomed after the jet which led the way to the base of villain that took Nigel, Rachel, Sonia, and John captive.

Meanwhile John, Sonia, Nigel, and Rachel were tied to a chair while the shadowy figure slowly advanced to them and John and Sonia held their breath scared to make a sound.

"Well, well, well isn't this a pretty picture a family reunion if you will, and a daughter who has no idea who her mother or her father are" The shadow said as Sonia knew immediately who the shadow was talking about.

"Look Tall, dark, and creepy why not show yourself to me, I mean you're all talk until we find out who you are really" Sonia said a fire burning inside of her.

The shadowy figure walked slowly into the light and we see David smiling with an older version of Lizzie Nigel's ex girlfriend smiling down at her daughter Sonia.

"I knew it was a bad idea to make you an agent Numbah 9 but you know what somebody else just gained you're Numbah and he's a part of the rescue party" Rachel said squirming trying to get out of the ropes binding her.

"I'm you're mother Sonia and your dad took you away from me when you were a newborn, and that also means the boy you have been dating is you're brother because their engaged to be married soon" Lizzie said cackling as Sonia made a face and John also made a disgusted face.

"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine Sonia and that's you, now you can come quietly and make this a whole lot easier or you can come kicking and screaming and make my job a lot harder".

Sonia looked around and saw John wasn't there as Lizzie also saw John gone and got an angry expression on her face as she sent David to find him.

"Looks like my brother found his way out of yet another bind, so 10 to 1 says he's figuring out a way to save all of us at this very moment".

Meanwhile John found a computer terminal and saw that Nigel was his father and Fanny was his mother and he got misty eyed seeing he finally found what he was searching for his whole life his real parents.

"John here kiddie, kiddie, kiddie I have some nice anger aggression for you with a side of butt kicking" David called as John's eyes grew angry and he grabbed a metal pole lying on the ground.

"I'm over here you idiot and I may or may not have a present waiting for you when you get here jerk" John called as there was a crash and we see Jake's motorcycle landing in front of John with a shivering Mushi sitting behind him.

"See I told you we'd make it in one piece Shivery, now to find this John and Sonia so we can find Sonia's dad and get the hell out of here" Jake said as Mushi could only nod her whole body consumed by fear.

"I'm John and I'm not going anywhere until I settle a little score I have with a certain villain that's about to meet a whole mess of pole".

David ran at John as John swung the pole back and smashed David in the stomach as he let out an air of pain and fell to the floor as John stood over him.

"Turns out I'm not an orphan at all, I'm a Fullbright and my mom is going to kick your ass when she get's here" John said as David made to grab him but Mushi swung the pole again hitting David in the head knocking him out.

"Rule number one never mess with a girl scared out of her wits and that includes her friends and leader plus prince's of the KND" Mushi said throwing the pole to Jake who caught it and John led the way back to Sonia, Rachel, Nigel, and Lizzie.

"Well I thought it would be you Gordon, I mean after all I'm the reason you and Nigel broke up and now you want revenge for that, but you missed one number in the equation you fat pig" Jake said as Lizzie angrily glared in his direction and he stared back equally angry.

"Yea and what's that Jake the decommissioned agent?. Once the Federation get's a hold of you you're going to be one sorry agent" Lizzie said as Jake whistled through his fingers and Fanny, Joey, and Tommy ran into the room as Jake held a smile but Lizzie grinned wider grabbing Mushi and hanging her over hot lava.

"Looks familiar doesn't she Jake I mean I thought the blood stained pants would be a reminder of what happened to your parents and little sister and brother, but I think this may ring a bell".

Jake's eyes grew with concern as he ran up the steps leading to the vat that Mushi was being held over as Lizzie cackled dropping her as Jake shot a grappling hook and swung to her saving her as she was inches from the lava.

"You- saved- me- you- big- jerk- why- did- you- save- me?, I- was- so- mean- to- you- and- here- you- are- acting- like- the- hero" Mushi said weakly as Jake smiled down at her.

"What can I say Shivery I'm honored to be called a hero by someone like you, and you're welcome I expect a thank you after you get a full recovery" Jake said as Mushi nodded weakly and was placed on the floor.

"All right Gordon enough games it's time for you and I to have a real serious chat about who you're messing with and the repercussions of you're actions".

Lizzie cackled as a log floated in mid air along with John's pole and they both hit Lizzie at the same time knocking her out.

"And that's the name of the game, now if you would all leave in an orderly fashion I'll be glad to introduce all of you to my friend who just so happens to have the same powers I do" Valeria said smirking at Jake as he smiled back and kissed her.

"Well you heard the woman move in an orderly fashion to the jet, Shivery, Valeria, and I will be taking the bike back".

The team remained standing looking at John and Sonia as John knew what had to be done as he smiled and looked at his team.

"The prince of the KND says to move in an orderly fashion to the jet, and if you don't you might anger the King, Queen, Princess, and most of all the Prince" John said as the team moved to the jet excluding Mushi who hopped behind Valeria and they were once again chasing the jet on Jake's bike.

Meanwhile in the jet John and Sonia looked at each other and understood what had to be done no matter how much it hurt them.

"Sone I hope we can still be friends I mean we're brother and sister and that has to mean something to us, I never thought I'd have a great sister before in my life".

Sonia smiled at this and hugged John as he hugged her back and Nigel and Rachel smiled seeing them act like brother and sister.

"I guess you and dating really don't go too well does it John sweetie?, first you had a girl cheat on you, then the girl broke up with you because she was too old, then your girlfriend ended up being your sister, I think dating and you should take a break" Rachel said as John, Sonia, Rachel, and Nigel grinned.

"I don't he makes a great boyfriend, he just has to find a girl trustworthy enough to date and not act all crazy and cheat like when he meets them" Sonia said as John grinned down at her.

"I have prince duties to deal with now sister, I think Rachel's right I just need to take some time to be a kid and a prince at the same time".

"Yea and you have a sister who's got your back too, I mean why should you get to have all the fun and leave me out in the cold".

"I have to say I fear you most of the time with your Thai Kwan Do skills you have the best requirements to be an agent in training and then Supreme leader".

Sonia kissed John's cheek after he said this as he had a feeling that another girl would come into his life soon he just didn't know when or where it would happen.

Once the agents got back to Alaska we see David being kicked out with his mother pulling his ear to a snowmobile.

"Honestly David they took you in and you repay them by becoming their villain?, I mean what is going on through that head of yours these days?" Martha David's mom asked as he was pushed onto the snowmobile and they sped off.

"Well what do you say we meet Valeria and her friend that is if they got back in one piece" Fanny said as John was eager to thank Jake for his effort to rescue the prince and princess of the KND.

Jake's motorcycle glided onto a snowy trail as Mushi screamed with her eyes closed shivering all over as Valeria and Violet Parr Valeria's friend these days stepped from the bike and Mushi collapsed onto the snow kissing the ground as Jake smiled at her.

"I told you we'd make it back Shivery, you owe me a thanks and you have got to put so much more faith in me" Jake said as John noticed Violet had a little girl with her and she giggled looking at John.

"Newly reinstated Numbah 9 the KND prince and princess owe you a debt, anything you want you got and the KND will be your new home for all time" John said as Jake smiled at being an agent and Kuki stood up with a mad expression on her face.

"I will not fight alongside him he's a nutterbutter and a half, he drives way too fast, and I'm the one who always get's paired with Danger's my middle name over there" Mushi said as John looked down at her and she squeaked in fear at the anger in his eyes.

"Numbah 12 do I need to remind you that I'm the prince and my word is law in this federation?, now Jake saved our lives so if you can think of a better way to reward him be my guest".

"What about money the KND has to have a money reward for him right?, or we could be his protectors that seems pretty cool right?, and besides he missed orientation meaning he's not a real agent".

"He'll go to orientation with the rest of us tonight, now I know you hate his methods but the fact is he did save us and he did have a battle plan going into the rescue mission".

Mushi stuck her tongue out at Jake and stomped off to look for a more suitable attire to be a bad boy's motorcycle partner.

Well that's it for now so tell me what you think and Jake thanks for your reply and please tell me if I got your character right because I'm still trying to work on him, if there's anything I can do to make Jake better don't hesitate to reply and tell me Peace

Cindy'sboy93


	6. Mushi's 360 Degree Turn

That night Jake, John, Mushi, Sonya, Joey, and Tommy stood on a stage being given papers and a Numbah and Rachel beamed at her two kids.

"I hereby make you honorary agents to the KND and with that I bid you all good luck on upcoming missions and I also give a great deal of thanks to Jake Anax the III for saving the prince, princess, King, and Queen of the KND" An important looking man said as Jake shuddered at the mention of his name.

"Just look at them Nigey our son and daughter that is if you ever marry me are being inducted into the KND just like we were at their age, I mean it still sends chills down my spine to be at one of these things" Rachel whispered her voice full of excitement as she snapped picture after picture of John and Sonya.

"All right mom one more picture and I think I'll officially be blind please take a break, I mean there has to be congratulatory things to do right now" John said hugging Rachel as she hugged him back handing him a robe, a crown, and a scepter.

"Now you look like a prince in training to be king, there's still the matter of rewarding Jake for saving us Prince, I mean without him we would be neck deep in lava right now so you go think of a present for Jake while Sonya and I redecorate your room and also get a surprise for you".

John shrugged running after Jake and tapping his shoulder as he turned around to face him and he smirked getting on his hands and knees worshipping John.

"That's getting really old really quick now stand up Numbah 77 we have business to discuss and it involves rewarding you with a present for the rescue mission earlier today".

"Hey that was no sweat just a little thing I do every day for my team, there's no need to reward me for doing my job dude" Jake said playfully ruffling John's black hair as John ran to keep up with him.

"Look you have a free pass to have whatever you want and I'd use it before it expires. Things like free passes don't come along everyday you know".

Jake scratched his chin as he saw agents crowding a candy store and suddenly it hit him he knew what he was going to ask for.

"Who do I have to save around here to get a candy account and a food account?, I mean I was an agent here before and I still never got the liberty of having any of the perks the other agents get".

John saw Mushi and beckoned her to join him and Jake knowing she was made official account holder for the agents.

"Yes sir prince sir do we have a problem with your account?, because if we do heads are going to roll because I specifically told them to give you the royal treatment" Mushi said a hint of a growl in her voice.

"Actually there is a problem but not with my account with Jake's, see he hasn't gotten his candy or food account yet so if you would sign his name on your clipboard and give him a candy and a food account that should catch you up on all the accounts" John said as Mushi's jaw dropped.

"So Shivery how's about signing me off there and giving me my cards so I can swipe them like the other agent's get to?" Jake asked as Mushi looked desperately at John as if giving Jake an account would kill her.

"All right Mushi either you hand him two account cards or I report you either way Jake's getting his account cards young lady".

Mushi went into her pockets and handed Jake two account cards and scurried away looking angrily at Jake along the way.

"I guess the ride today in her words was the Craziest, Wildest, Fastest, Most Scariest ride she ever had, she's still a little peeved that I showed her what the wild side looks like".

Mushi slowly walked up to John and he looked down at her as she shivered and Jake snickered ruffling her hair"

"You asked why I called you Shivery and you answered your own question, I call you Shivery because all's you do when you're around me is shiver like a Shivery" Jake said as Mushi ignored him and looked at John.

"Look we have a decommissioning officer Numbah 86 and we have an agent who hates following rules Numbah 77 so what do you say we make Jake pay by decommissioning him beforehand?"

"Mushi there will be no decommissioning of my rescuer as long as I'm around, Jake have at all the candy and food you can eat and if there's anything else don't hesitate to ask" John said as Mushi huffed angrily and stomped away.

"Thanks dude now I'm off for the buffet of a lifetime, and if you ever need help again just holler and I'll be there for you".

John watched as Jake ran into the candy store and grinned knowing that Jake was a man of his word and would rescue him again if he needed it.

Meanwhile Rachel, Nigel, and Sonya were redecorating John's room and Violet Parr was there with Valeria and the little girl Violet was with in the last chapter also joined them.

"Man John is going to love this room, I mean everything a little boy could ever want is in here, plus just look at all the tubes and the house we got for Templeton's cage" Sonya said as Rachel finished making the bed and Valeria and Violet hung a banner over the doorway of his room.

"Right Scout why don't you decorate his walls with pictures of you and all that jazz, then you'll introduce yourself and hopefully him and you become great friends after a little while" Violet said grinning.

The little girl grinned with Violet as Nigel put together the tubes and Templeton's new house for his cage and Valeria grinned at the new exercise machine for John's rat.

"Now let's put together this entertainment center then we can go get John and unveil the princess's new room" Sonya said as Rachel grinned knowing Sonya's room was just as good as John's.

"I'm with the princess so let's finish up and show the prince just how much we care about him and I'll decorate his walls" Scout said skipping up and taping pictures she drew all over the walls.

"Taduh now let's find the prince and show him what a good job we've done on his new room, then we can show the princess her new room".

As Scout said this Rachel led the way back to the award ceremony where John and Mushi were both yelling at each other.

"He's not safe John he's dangerous and you're keeping him around by giving him account cards?, I mean where is your mind these days prince of the KND?" Mushi asked screaming loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"All right Numbah 12 I'm going to let this slide because you obviously have no idea who you're talking to, and if it's slipped your mind I'm the prince that's P-R-I-N-C-E of the KND and I'm the one who decides who gets decommissioned not you".

"Ohhhhhh so now you want to be the prince of the KND when one of your little buddies aren't liked by the team, I mean you didn't want to be a prince earlier today".

John got in Mushi's face his eyes full of anger as she stared back with a stout on her face and she was determined to get her way.

"Not gonna happen Mushi, Jake saved us and I'm going to reward him in any way I can and that includes making him invincible as an agent" John said as Mushi's jaw dropped and John smirked walking off but Mushi wasn't finished yet.

"You can't do that John, I mean you may be prince of the KND but king and queen are the people who make rules around here not the prince and princess" Mushi said matter of factly.

"And who's my mom and dad to be?, who's the one that just became Numbah 362'a son?, who's the one that has Sonya the princess of the KND as his sister?, it's me, me, me, me, and me".

"Well for a boy who doesn't want to be a prince you sure are going about like a boy who wants to be a prince".

John shrugged and walked off again as Mushi ran to keep up with him an angry sigh following her and John across the room.

"I won't be ignored John I'm not a girl you can just sweep under the rug and forget, I'll win this fight and Jake will be decommissioned I can guarantee it"

Rachel ran up to the fight and got in the middle of the fighting agents as Mushi angrily tried to scratch John with her nails.

"All right Numbah 12 attacking the prince is grounds for grounding in the KND, now if you could please explain the issue I'm sure we can resolve it" Rachel said as Mushi looked up at Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"He won't decommission Jake and he nearly killed me twice today, granted he saved me once but he's a rebel and rebel's don't belong in the KND" Mushi said as Nigel sensing a problem also ran up to Rachel's son, Rache, and Mushi.

"Look normally I would say I was on your side Numbah 12 but Numbah 77 risked his life to save all of us today and he just gained my respect, the kings respect, the prince's respect, and the princess's respect" Nigel said as Mushi just growled looking at all the people on team Jake.

"Yea but at what price did he save us?, what's to say he didn't hire Lizzie The Evil Babysitter to attack the prince, princess, king, queen, and myself?".

"Those are some pretty big accusations Shivery, so do you have any proof that I hired the lady that killed my little brother and sister to attack the KND?" Jake asked walking up with a bag full of Cookie Dough Bites and a Code Red Mountain Dew.

"Of course I don't have proof if I did you'd be out of here so fast your head will spin, but I find it odd that you knew exactly where you were going and you could lead Numbah 86 and the others to Lizzie's hideout".

"I was there before you little Shivery, and I don't plan on retelling the story thank me very much, let's just say I was a lot happier before my sibs died and I blame Lizzie for their death".

"Yea well maybe if you talked about it you wouldn't be such a grump, I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Mushi asked as Jake snapped and grabbed her neck pinning her to the wall with his free hand.

"Do you wonder why I've taken such a liking to you?, because it was your sister that saved me that day I should have died with them but your sister saved me, so if you want the story get it from her" Jake grumbled stalking off as Mushi slowly rubbed her neck.

""Let me guess we want an agent like this walking around the KND and protecting our agents?, I mean that wasn't violent at all was it?".

"He expressed that he didn't want to get into it and you pressed it onto him, and for that I say no that wasn't violent that was him showing anger for a suppressed memory" John said walking off to talk to Sonya and Rachel and Nigel joined him.

"I can't believe her, I mean who does she think she is trying to tell me who to decommission?, I'm the prince and I should be the one to make that decision".

"I take it Numbah 12 and you are in cahoots prince and brother of mine?, Let me talk to her I mean I'm a girl after all and we can get all buddy, buddy then she can tell me her issue with you" Sonya said skipping up to Mushi who slit her neck with her finger at John.

"Well so much for making friends with her, but you still have five other agents under your command to make friends with Jake, Sonya, Joey, Tommy, and Lee".

John nodded and Rachel and Nigel led John to his room with Jake following because in the back of his mind he saw John as his little brother reincarnated and he would do anything to protect his brother this time.

Once John opened the door to his room his jaw dropped as he saw all the things that was waiting for him and Jake walked in with him amazed by all the trinkets, doodads and gadgets in the room.

"All right so we figured if you're a prince you need to start living like one, so welcome to your home away from home for the next two years, now if you would like a roommate we aren't going to stop you from taking one" Rachel said as Jake looked hopefully up at John.

"Well this is a perk if I've ever heard one and I think Jake should be my roommate because I feel safer with him around" John said as Jake grinned hugging John and choosing the left side of the bed as John giggled crawling into the bed also.

"Get some sleep prince of mine we have a schedule chockfull of stuff for you to do tomorrow, and the princess has decided to be a regular girl and you have that choice if you'd like it" Nigel said as John shook his head no and turned over turning Phineas and Ferb on and drifting off.

"Jake make sure the prince is awake at 5:00 am he has meetings up the wazoo tomorrow and he's going to need a balanced breakfast so call room service and make sure john's breakfast menu is waiting for him when he wakes up at 5:00 am no later" Rachel said as Jake saluted her and curled up falling asleep.

The next morning at 5:00 am Jake shuffled from bed and nudged John who moaned and slowly opened his eyes to find a tray in front of him and Jake guarding him with a rain stick that Indians used to use back in the old days.

"Morning prince grubs on, hurry up because we have a busy schedule today and it starts with you eating this at 5:00 am" Jake said as John poked at his breakfast and slowly ate it as Rachel and Nigel walked in to make sure John got ready.

"All right sweetie hurry up you still need to shower and get dressed then your day starts with addressing the pre schoolars and Kindergartners of the KND with Mushi Numbah 12 in attendance but we'll be sure to make sure she doesn't hurt you" Rachel said as John slowly shuffled to the bathroom.

"Right now shower and hurry up after the Kindergarteners and pre schoolars we have a full day planned John, and trust me this is going to be one long day if you lollygag".

John turned the bathroom light on and squinted against its brightness as Rachel turned the shower on and Nigel made sure all the toiletries were accounted for.

"All right my little prince hurry it up and shower, get some sugar in you to keep you awake, then future dad you and mommy will take you to the preschool for your first of many speeches to them".

John took a quick shower as Rachel fixed his hair, Nigel helped him with his robe, and Jake guarded the door making sure nobody got to John.

"There and we shaved off an hour man that is a new record, so let's get going to the preschool and then to Kindergarten where Jake will protect you from Mushi at all costs" Rachel said emphasizing at all costs.

"Relax blondie It's not like I'm going to let Shivery get to him, and nobody else for that matter because I'm the greatest bodyguard your son can ask for and trust me when I say that I will guard his body until he feels safe" Jake said following everybody out of the hotel room.

"Good morning class and today we have some very special visitors from the KND cooperation, now let's sit on the magic carpet and raise our cups of apple juice to Queen Rachel, King Nigel, Prince John, and his bodyguard Jake" The Preschool teacher said as everyone sat on a round carpet.

"Hi kids my name's John and I'm a prince of the Kids Next Door the coolest club this side of Nowheresville, and if you don't believe me then just ask my bodyguard, my mommy and future daddy of the KND" John said as all the kids seemed interested in the conversation.

"Thanks John for that great introduction I'm Queen Rachel and I have to say that John's right kids in the KND you get to fight evil, make new friends, join a team, learn about teamwork, and lastly there are KND coordinated events like movie nights, couples nights, dances, and carnival nights" Rachel said smiling.

"Yes and you get trained in weapons like Stuffed Bear guns, Gumball guns, Ice cream guns with or without hot fudge, and Skunk chucks like nunchucks but with skunks" Nigel said as the kids oohed and ahhed.

"Lastly you get a cool job if you'd like one, take me for instance I'm guarding the prince so that nothing happens to him, you can pick any job you like" Jake said.

Hands shot into the air as Rachel, Nigel, Jake, and John saw they were getting through to the kids.

"Excuse me Mr. Prince but can we become a prince one day in the KND?, or are you the only person that can be prince of the KND?" A little boy asked as John looked down at the boy and saw three year old him in this boy.

"Well kid I think you could become prince if you want because once I leave KND for TND which will be a long time from now we have a Replacement Agent program for the kids excited about being other agents" John said as Rachel gave him the thumbs up.

"All right Queen Rachel say we want to join KND how would we go about that?, I mean do we just say we wish to join and boom we're in just like that?" A little girl asked as Rachel smiled down at her.

"Of course not there's an obstacle course you need to compete in, a psycho analysis test, a written test given, and of course you'll need to get along with the team you're in" Rachel said as all the hands shot down and booklets were passed to them.

"That being said kids we're taking a field trip to the KND's headquarters in a couple days so get those slips signed and thank you prince John, Queen Rachel, King Nigel, and Bodyguard Jake, I'm sure the kids will love to join someday" The teacher said smiling.

"That went well, now to meet Mushi and the rest of the kindergartners and let's hope Mushi hasn't joined the person I thought she would join when she got to Kindergarten or we're all going to have problems" Rachel said opening the Kindergarten door before John could question her.

"All right John I suggest you stay behind Jake during this meeting, there's a girl in this class that could end you in one second" Nigel said as Jake swiftly moved in front of John with a determined look on his face.

"All right c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-class welcome to the f-f-f-f-f-f-f-front row of this c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-class John p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-prince of the KND, Rachel q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-queen of the KND, Nigel k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-king of the KND, and Jake b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bodyguard to John" The Kindergarten teacher said.

"No need to be scared ma'am the KND is here now, there's nothing to worry about because me the prince will make all your fears go away" John said as the teacher gulped staring at a little girl next to Mushi.

"There is nothing that can make my fears go away, that little girl wasn't so little when I tried to put her in time out, of course she never was the littlest of girls because she was the same way when I had her in pre K".

"She doesn't look very threatening right now ma'am, now allow me to reintroduce myself, the names John and I'm prince of the KND, and this fellow in front of me is my bodyguard Jake, and I've come today to see if any of you on this list would like to join the KND".

John tacked the list to a bulletin board in the classroom as all the kids and the teacher shivered as if they were scared of something or someone.

"Well thank you for reintroducing yourself John, I'm Rachel queen of the KND and as My son already said there are a list of students here that qualify if you'd like to join the KND" Rachel said a perfume gun at the ready.

"Exactly how dangerous could one girl be, I mean she's obviously just a little shrimp with no muscles, no anger, and no drive to defeat the prince of the KND" John said as Mushi sneered seeing the girl she was next to Laura Limpin get a weird look in her face.

"Uhh Jake now's your time to shine, you said you'd protect John and now you have to prove it Mr. Bodyguard" Nigel said as Rachel pointed her perfume gun at a metamorphosising Laura.

"Me no shrimp me big girl and you about to meet me first hand you big bully, Me The Big Badolescent and I- will- make- you- regret- ever- calling- me- a- **SHRIMP!**" Laura yelled as Rachel squirted the perfume gun but it didn't do much to Laura.

"Watch it Blondie I have this girl down pat, now John just stay behind me and watch as I take out the biggest Kindergartner this world has ever known" Jake said his whole body engulfed in flames and he flew at Laura as she screamed in pain and laid on the floor her old self back again.

"Jake keep her small I have an antidote for the big problem inside of her, now hold still you big bully this will hurt a lot but at least the villain in you will never plague the KND again" Rachel said stabbing Laura with a needle and she winced as a glittery clear liquid filled Rachel's needle.

"And Veoula no more Big Badolescent, now I believe there's still the matter of your time out and trust me you've earned it".

Rachel didn't notice Mushi take the needle and stab herself with it as Laura grumbled stupid time out under her breath and a large shadow covered the Kindergarten as Mushi cackled deeply and the kids gasped in fear as Rachel, John, Jake, and Nigel left the classroom.

Well that's it for now I hate to leave you in suspense but that's what make my stories the best, FYI you'll meet a new villain in the next chapter and this one won't go down so easily. keep it real

Cindy'sboy93


	7. John's first villian

Back at the treehouse John was settling in on being the prince as a long line kids waited to be served by him.

"All right one at a time please I'm only one child and there are about 40 of you for me to deal with, now let's form a line from most important to least important and I'll deal with all of you" John said as a long line formed in front of him.

"All right first one up and then we'll go down the line until the last boy or girl is helped, and then I'll have the rest of the time to myself".

The first person walked up and John saw that it was Sonya and her hair was all crazy thanks to a prank by somebody no doubt.

"I want you to make it a decree to never bully your sister again, in one day I was wet Willy'd, wedgied, Indian Sunburned, stuffed in a locker, and someone has taken it upon themselves to replace my hair spray with cooking spray" Sonya said on the verge of crying.

"Will the culprits who bullied my sweet older sister please step forward, and if you don't there will be a long drawn out investigation and trust me none of us want that" John said as Harvey Mckenzie and his friends slowly stepped forward and Rachel's lips pursed.

"From this day on my sister is off limits to any bully who values their life, next person in line please and let's keep the line moving".

Scout walked up as John was mesmerized by her beauty and she smiled flipping her blonde hair as if it was in the wind.

"Well I can see you noticed my beauty now notice my name it's Scout, and I have a problem with not having a boyfriend" Scout said as John was amazed that she didn't have one already.

"Well I'm John and I'm seven which means girl's and I are kind of taking a break for now, but we can be friends until the breaks over" John said as Scout giggled and nodded sitting on the throne with him.

"Next and let's keep it moving people, the prince isn't a personal helper of problems you know?, I mean he has his own life too".

John was happy to have Scout as a friend as the next person walked up and it was a little girl sniffling and holding a broken dolly with her head hanging by a thread.

"Emma needs you prince, she can't survive much longer without a nice boy like you to sew her head back on her shoulders, stupid Laura Limpin was so angry that she got time out that she went and ripped poor Emma's head almost clean off" The girl said tears running down her face.

"All right hand me the doll and a needle, and let me just say you're lucky I grew up with a foster mom that taught me how to hem at an early age" John said as a needle was given to him and he fixed the girl's doll as she squealed happily and kissed John's cheek.

"You're the best prince ever Mr. John, I mean no other prince would have done that for me, now me and Emma know who to go to when Laura Limpin gets ticked again".

The girl skipped off with Emma tucked under her armpit as the next person walked up and it was Jake.

"Hey dude I think maybe we should always be together just in case another psycho villain tries to attack you, I mean you are a prince after all and you need- wait who the hell is the girl with you?" Jake asked seeing Scout stick her tongue out at him.

"Jake meet Scout my new bff, Scout meet Jake my bodyguard and let me just say he takes his job very seriously, and Jake lay off she's not a villain she's a pre teen, and I don't think that's such a crime" John said as Jake grumbled and Scout took her place next to John.

"And we're moving right along seeing the line's almost done and then I can have time to myself thank the Lord, and maybe Scout and I can hang if she wants to".

Scout nodded in agreement as she let the ponytail out of her hair and it fell in a straight sheet down her back.

A little boy walked up in cuts and bruises and his clothes ripped with a card in his palms as he gulped and quickly handed John the card.

"She said I had to, she said if I didn't I would be forced to serve her and- well- I'm not very good at serving giant three year olds that can squash me like a bug, and the last time I told her no I came out looking like this" The boy said pointing to his cuts, bruises, and ripped clothes.

John looked at the card and in crayon we see Mushi drawn on it as a giant and under that we see ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaa written.

"Now I have to get back to her, she hates to wait on her candy run and I know this because she told me while she held me upside down to collect my milk money".

The boy left as the last person in line was Mushi and she giggled demonically skipping up to John's throne.

"Pleasure to see you again Princey, now there's the little matter of the giant inside of me so I suggest you do as I ask and I'll be your greatest ally or your worst enemy" Mushi said snapping bubble gum in her mouth.

"That depends on what you want you bully, and if it's decommissioning Jake then you can forget it because I won't do it because he happens to be our greatest ally not you" John said standing his ground as Mushi got a weird look in her face and all the agents aimed different types of guns at her.

"You have angered me Prince John, I don't see why you don't just decommission him for me, I mean I'm part of your team too" Giant Mushi said her shadow covering John.

Scout gulped at Mushi's size as Rachel aimed a teddy bear slingshot at Mushi her finger quivering and Nigel aimed a gumball gun at her his hand steady.

"All right giant three year old you need a time out really bad and I'm going to be the one to give it to you" Jake said flying at Mushi aflame and she giggled seeing her sweater was heat resistant.

"You are never going to be a thorn in my side ever again Numbah 77, I'm heat resistant and that makes you powerless against me" Giant Mushi said squeezing Jake like he was a tube of toothpaste.

"Anybody else care to take your chances against me and my friend Laura Limpin?, because if you do I have the strength of a thousand men and the prince of the KND is next on my squishing, squashing, bone breaking list".

Jake was thrown into the corner of the wall with Mushi cackling and Scout gaining courage shape shifted into bubble gum under Mushi's ginormous feet and she screamed seeing they were new shoes and now they were also sticky.

"Meet the Metamorphoses as they call me, I don't have a cape, I don't have a utility belt, I don't even have a super suit but I can still put a whoopin on you" Scout said as Mushi tried lifting her foot to find her shoes bubble gummy.

"Ohhhhhhhh great now look what you've done to me, my mother's going to pulverize me when she sees that my brand new school shoes are bubble gummy!" Mushi roared as Scout became even stickier and Jake shook his head in pain standing up in the corner of the wall.

"All right Prince one where's the tomboy that was sitting next to you?, and two where did we get enough bubble gum to restrain giant Shivery?" Jake asked John as John found a huge fishing net and threw it on Mushi as Scout became herself again outside the net and tied it.

"Now Prince decide what to do with her while I hang by the net sticking my tongue out at her and giggling in a teasing manner" Scout said as John motioned for Nigel and Rachel and they ran up with their guns at the ready.

"Please tell me there's a dungeon or prison we can send little Mrs. Angry Giant Girl to for now, she needs to be taught a lesson and that's to never mess with the prince of the KND on her best day" John said as Nigel and Rachel nodded motioning for two young boys to take a now small Mushi away.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you, there will be no more threats on my, my bodyguard, or my friends lives or you'll be thrown in the dungeon with Mushi Sanban".

Everybody cheered yayyyyyyyy Prince John as he smiled seeing he had everybody's respect and that was exactly what he wanted since he first met Rachel and the rest of the original KND members.

After the Meeting From The Black Lagoon John was restless and groggy as Nigel and Rachel led him to the cafeteria for lunch and John had the perfect idea for a lunch involving an Italian Sub, Mozzarella Sticks, a Wild Cherry Pepsi, and a Redbull to cap it off.

"I have to say sweetie you handled that threat on your life today rather well, I mean Father was my first villain and I was made to eat broccoli by him once, Nigel was there too and he made me see how cool it was to be Supreme Leader of the KND" Rachel said plopping down next to John.

"All right one Italian Sub, Mozzarella Sticks, Wild Cherry Pepsi, A Redbull, Salisbury Steak, Mashed Potatoes, Sprite, A blue Rockstar, Steak and cheese sub, Mountain Dew, An Amp'd and Sour Cream and Cheese Ruffles everyone" Nigel said passing the food to Rachel and John who devoured it.

"So I heard my name and well me being curious was wondering what in the world are you two talking about?".

"Rachel was telling me about her first villain Father who made her eat broccoli and how you were there and made her see that being a Supreme Leader of the KND is pretty cool" John said through a mouthful of sub.

"Ohh yes those were the good old days when we didn't have to worry about giant villains, now Mushi's iffed and when she gets angry she turns into the incredible three year old and well I've got to say I feel for you kid".

"Thanks for the boot of confidence future dad, I mean I dealt with her once granted Scout and Jake helped a lot, but how much worse can she get?.

Nigel and Rachel gave each other worried looks knowing how bad Laura was when she was the Big Badolescent and John just ate away without a care in the world.

"Come on guys I mean I was expecting a villain seeing I'm part of a very hush, hush organization and villains are expected".

Well, well, well hey Mr. prince I've got to say being your best friend is very exciting, I mean in one day I've watched you help kids, get attacked by a giant Kindergartner, punish that giant Kindergartner, and eat away like there's not a care in the world" Scout said plopping down with her lunch.

"So what have you got planned tonight Scout?, because I was wondering if you'd like to hit the arcade after this long day comes to an end" John said finishing his sub and attacking his Mozzarella Sticks next and gulping down some Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"Any other day would be fine but a couple of the girls are having a sleepover tonight and that means makeovers, chick flicks, pillow fights, Truth Or Dare, absolutely no sleeping, no boys, and lucky me no tomboys so I'll be the only one there".

"Well tomorrow then?, I mean the sleepover can't go on for two days and three nights now can it?, That would be completely nuts but not knowing a lot of girls I would say most of the ones I do know are pretty nutty".

"Yea well I wish I could cancel but I already told them I'd be there, and canceling would be rude at this point, I mean I can't back down from a promise".

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just glad I don't have to attend this thing, I mean being around girl's all night is torture for a boy such as myself".

"Yea it's torture for me too but I wish you were there tonight, you give me peace and comfort in a weird sort of way" Scout said as John finished the Mozzarella Sticks and walked off with a Wild Cherry Pepsi 21 ounce bottle in one hand and a Redbull in the other with Nigel and Rachel following him.

"John You are so going to that sleepover tonight for two reasons A you have nothing better to do tonight, and B You're the Prince and a KND party can't be thrown without your knowledge and this party was planned without your knowledge" Rachel said as John gulped knowing there was only one way in.

"Ok I won't be going to that party for two reasons A I can find so many other things to do tonight that are better than hanging with girls and B I'm not by any circumstances dressing as a girl again for the KND".

"Oh come on John you heard Scout you give her peace and comfort in a weird sort of way, that's kind of like saying she's in love with you, and I'm sure you won't have anything better to do tonight".

John looked seriously at his mother as she stared back an equally serious look on her face as Nigel decided to stay out of it at this point.

"John I don't ask for much but I'm saying right now that you're going to this party tonight, you'll go as a girl with a name and wardrobe of your choice, I will not hear any arguments about this John this is the bad part of being a prince joining parties that go on without your knowledge".

John saw he wasn't going to win so he agreed to go to the all girl sleepover that night and Rachel smiled seeing she won and led John to her room where he would chose his alias for the night and also the clothes he was going to wear.

Well that's it for now so please read and reply and I'll keep the writing going


	8. The All Girl Sleepover

That night Rachel was in John's room throwing him nightgowns, slippers, teddy bears, an IPod, and a makeup case.

"Now let's go over this again your names Bethany Beth for short, you just moved here from LA, your hobbies are gossiping, playing Truth Or Dare, and crushing hard on boys got it?"

"Yea, yea, yea I got it the forty other times we've been through this today, I still don't see why I have to go to this stupid all girl sleepover mother dear" John said mumbling as Rachel brushed his hair.

"Because for the millionth time this party is going on without the prince's permission, there are forms that need to be filed, the girl's should have come to you first, and last but not least because I said so" Rachel said beaming knowing there was no defense against the mommy because I said so defense.

"Fine just tell me where I'm meeting these girls so we can get this over with, I mean you try dressing as a boy and tell me how it feels to be the opposite gender".

"You'll meet them by the front of the treehouse door, and you won't be alone Skwirely, Heather, Tater, Kuki, Sonya Amanda, and Scout will be there".

"Great there's a good story to tell when I want to date her, Hey Scout remember that sleepover where you met Beth? Well I was Beth and you thought I was a girl the whole time funny right, then I get slapped in the face and it's all because my mom thinks girls are up to no good tonight".

"Now I never said that sometimes the forms get misplaced but it's better to stop another Mushi than have about five others isn't it" Rachel asked leading John to the girl's room.

"If it means me not dressing as a girl then no I would rather have a thousand giant preschoolers after me then having to spend the night with girls one which need I remind you really likes me and I like her back" John said reluctantly choosing a pink nightgown and matching slippers.

"Fine this is the last time I promise John, but you've got to think like a prince and tonight could very well be the night they plot to overthrow you and vote for someone else to be prince".

John just angrily sighed and stalked off as Rachel quickly followed him trying to cram his head with last minute girl knowledge.

"And don't ask anybody to pull your finger for the life of you, no belching, no bodily noises whatsoever, no chugging soda, no talking about things boys talk about, and last but not least do not under any circumstances give away who you are".

"That shouldn't be too hard seeing you have me looking so unlike me that I'm starting to believe I'm this Bethany girl you made up for me".

"All right wise guy just lay off the wise cracks too girl's are nothing like that, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early with a full report" Rachel said as David John's worst enemy noticed what was going on and smirked.

"Well, well, well look what the cat hacked up, and just where are we going looking so pretty tonight runty?" David asked as John smirked having a plan to get rid of him.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH HELPPPPPPP PLEASSSSEEEEE HELPPPPPPP A BOY'S TRYING TO GET ME TO KISS HIM AND I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM OHHHHHH WOE IS I**" John screamed in his best girl's voice as Skwirely and the rest of the sleepover gang ran up to David.

"I might have known it was you creepazoid, I mean whenever there's a girl in trouble you always seem to be right there almost as if you want to be the one in trouble" Skwirely said as Scout in true wrestler's style put him in a half nelson.

"Now apologize to the girl and then she can join us for our fun night of makeovers, chick flicks, Just Dance, and staying up till 4:00 AM playing party games" Scout said grasping John's hand as he blushed and was led to the others.

"All right first off that's not a girl it's a boy dressed as a girl and my guess is as good as any as to why he's dressed like this" David said being pulled to John so he could apologize to him.

"Now apologize to her and tell her that she isn't an object of your affection, then and only then will I let you go on your way with a newfound respect for women".

"I'm not apologizing to a boy dressed as a girl so he can sneak into your party for reasons of his own" David said struggling as he was thrown in front of the leader of the sleepover gang Skwirely Beatles.

"Fine then we'll let her decide your fate, and trust me it's not going to be good because she hardly ever lets a boy get away with torturing girl's, and as for calling girl's boys well again she very rarely let's boys off with a warning for that".

"Hmm let's see he calls my best friend a runt, he swears up and down that this poor girl is a boy, and he tried to invade her personal space what to do what to do? I got it we'll torture him by making him our prisoner for the night" Skwirely said sneering evilly as the other girl's joined her.

"Genius now who wants to be the one to subdue Mr. I hate all girls so much that I call them boys until we reach our final destination Skwirely Beatles' house?" Sonya asked as John stepped forward and slapped David across the face with his purse.

"Invade my personal space will you? Well you and I just became the best of friends until we reach Skwirely's house" John said never leaving the character he was supposed to be playing Bethany Andrews from LA.

"Well that's settled so let's hit the old road and get to Skwirely's so we can lock this boy up in the basement for the night" Scout said with a serious look on her face as David laughed thinking she was joking.

"Sure and then we can let this girl introduce herself properly, and then we'll initiate her into the sleepover club.

The girls screamed with glee and whispered gossips to whoever would listen as John saw this was going to be a long night but at least one loose end David was taken care of.

The one thing John needed to learn about girls was why they always needed to blow parties out of proportion case and point Skwirely rented a party bus to drive the girl's and a hostage in David's case to her house.

"Well ladies start drinking and eating all the food and drinks free in here, my mom and dad went all out for this party because I told them that big is the only way I throw a party" Skwirely said chugging a Code Red Mountain Dew.

"Uhh yea I know this doesn't matter but the hostage is kind of starving and dying of dehydration here ladies" David said as John hissed at him like a cat and the other girl's followed suit.

"Well the hostage should have thought about that before targeting this poor thing, I mean she's new to the treehouse and you go and try kissing her? What are you teaching our younger girls David?"

"I've told you a million times that the girl you think is a girl isn't a girl it's a boy and I can prove it, just try taking his hair off".

John opened a can of Pepsi and wanted to chug it but knew it was against all of his mother's rules tonight.

"Speaking of John Scout I noticed you and him have been hanging out off and on a lot lately, so if there's anything you want to know about him just ask a former love of his and FYI I broke things off not him" Skwirely said as Heather nodded a Nerds Rope hanging out of her mouth.

"You can ask me too even though he did break things off with me, it was all the hostages fault that he did, he made me kiss him and then he told his girl at the time Amanda that he was giving me the Heimlich maneuver" Heather said angrily glaring at David.

"Yea and take it from a good friend of John's, he needs a girl like you because his whole life has been in the gutter which is why the hostage also likes to refer to him as runt all the time" Amanda said opening a bag of peanut butter M&M's.

"Yea and as his sister I can honestly say that he's really sweet and one day the right girl will come for him, so scoop him up before another girl does" Sonya said drinking a Wild Cherry Pepsi.

"All of you are missing the point here, John plays off his life in the gutter when it benefits him and he cries about it when it doesn't, he's sitting in front of you right now listening to everything you say about him" David said struggling against the triple knot John tied him with.

"He so doesn't do that Scout and FYI don't listen to a thing that boy over there tells you because John's a real sweetheart not like the other boys our age that are immature" Skwirely said as David just whispered oh my God under his breath.

"Say ladies what would you do if I don't know a boy dressed up as a girl to invade your party for reason's of his own?" John asked as all the girl's looked at him.

"Well first we'd call off all friendship ties with them, then we'd make him eat dirt and watch educational television, and last we'd all take turns beating the creep up, Why do you ask newbie?" Sonya asked as John gulped hoping to backpedal back into being a make believe girl.

"I just wanted to know what to do to Mr. I'm Going To Invade Your Space over there, I mean he's kind of sneaking into an all girl thing isn't he?"

"He sure is and new girl you've given me the greatest idea so when we get to the house forget the initiation you're so in with us and I think the others will agree with me".

The other girl's nodded in agreement their faces full of food as John's mind screamed Thank The Lord and he grinned at the others.

"Here Newbie eat something my parents didn't rent this bus for nothing you know?, plus the Chinese won't get there till later tonight, and make us a list of your favorite snacks and we'll make sure to add them to our list" Skwirely said handing John a pen and paper.

"The names Bethany Andrews Beth for short but you girl's can call me whatever you want, I mean the girl's in my hometown of Los Angeles always did they were mean at times".

"How about Andy because your last name is Andrews, see we call Skwirely Beatle, Sonya's Mack, Amanda's Lab, Scout's well she's Scout because she never told us her first name, Tater is a no brainer she's Tater because nobody utters her first name in front of her, and I'm Sunshine" Heather said.

"Heather I think Andy is a great nickname I mean only the coolest girls are called Andy and Andy seems like a pretty cool girl" Sonya said as David just angrily stared at John.

"I really shouldn't get too comfy because my parents they love to move around a lot but I appreciate you inviting me to your party tonight Beatle" John said as Skwirely grinned and ruffled his hair and David saw it was real.

"That's impossible his hair's real so they must have colored it and teased it until it looked like a little girls, I'm telling you there's something fishy about always moving away Beth" David said as John whistled as if she didn't hear him.

"Until you learn my nickname I'm going to ignore you and even when you learn it I may ignore you a little more".

"That goes for the rest of us too hostage we have nicknames for a reason and they're going to be used if you want to address us tonight, nice going Andy" Skwirely said as the bus stopped in front of her house and all the girl's ran out grabbing their things as Skwirely grabbed David.

"Not so fast hostage I have a special place for you in my basement for the night, I bet you'll think twice before calling a girl a boy on purpose again won't you?".

"Beatle I'm telling you Andy is acting right now and doing a really good job of it, for some reason Rachel Mckenzie Moonbase leader wanted John here tonight and I don't know why".

"Yea well you have all night to sit in my dusty cellar and figure it out hostage, and you'll have my kitty Leopold and all the rats he eats down there to keep you company".

David was shoved into the cellar by Skwirely as the girl's opened the cellar door for her and each of them punched David hissing at him.

Later that night all the girls sat in a circle talking about their crushes and Tater was next as she blushed and went into a whole story of how one day Hoagie Gilligan was going to have her kids.

"Their names will be Adam, Amy, Alex, Alexis, Ariana, Angus, and pretty much any other boy and girl name that begin with A" Tater said dreamily sighing to the girl's.

"All right Scout you're next and I think all of us know who she's going to chose for her crush don't we ladies?" Skwirely asked as everybody except John and Scout nodded.

"Mine's John because he's cute, mysterious, handsome, friendly, loyal as I've heard from all of you, and I don't know but I like a good mystery in my boyfriends" Scout said as all the girl's smiled and made kissing noises.

"All right Andy you're next I know there has to be someone famous out there in LA that you can't get enough of, mine's Taylor Lautner"

"Well mine's Robert Pattinson because he always looks so mysterious like a certain someone's favorite quality in a crush" John said as Skwirely stood up and grabbed a patriotic hat with slips of paper in it.

"Time for Truth Or Dare my sweets, now if you do say dare and you have to say it at least ten times in the game, if you'd like to say it more than ten times well that's no hair off my leg" Skwirely said her eyes gazing at John.

"Andy since you're new and you didn't have to be initiated you're first, so truth or dare Newbie sleepover gang chum".

"Uhh dare and please make it a good one because I'm kind of the do anything on a dare type of girl Beatle and other chums".

"Well pick from the hat and we'll see just what the hat has in store for you Andy, then you get to pick who goes next which totally rocks in my opinion".

John reached his hand into the hat and pulled a paper out as all the girls looked at him waiting for him to read his dare.

"Get a peanut butter facial by a girl of the hosts of the parties picking and wear it for the remainder of the game, well that doesn't sound too bad" John said following Skwirely and Sonya into the kitchen.

"All right John we know what you're doing and we aren't mad, in fact if you hadn't gulped just now we never would have figured it out, we were going to invite you but your mom said you had other plans" Skwirely said getting a jar of peanut butter out.

"I wouldn't even be here if my mom didn't force me to come because you guys didn't fill out a permission form for this shindig".

"Don't worry we're not going to make you do any of the things we mentioned on the bus for people who sneak into our parties because you're our friend unlike David" Sonya said getting a butter knife out and spreading the peanut butter across his face.

"John come in John you haven't checked in yet is Operation Coop a go do you need assistance?" Rachel asked as a pin on John's nightgown talked back at him.

"No Skwirely and Sonya are in on the mission mother and they're not going to torture me unlike you, I could have come here as a boy but you never told me Skwirely wanted me here".

"You're camera is smearing John what on God's green earth are you doing?, and where's David I haven't heard his whiny, complaining, three year old voice all day".

"I'm playing truth or dare and they dared me to get a peanut butter facial and wear it for the whole game, David got caught trying to expose me so Skwirely locked him in her basement" John said as the girl's finished and led him back to the other girl's.

"All right Andy you get to pick who goes next so pass the hat and let's see what the next person says shall us?" Skwirely said as John's hands trembled disconnecting the pin and handing the hat to Scout.

"All right Scout truth or dare and if you say truth I've got a very good truth and the rest of you will also really like it if she says truth" Skwirely said as Scout just smiled and said truth with all the girl's looking at Skwirely.

"All right Scout if John were here in the flesh right now would you kiss him or would you ream him out for listening in on the conversations we've had all night?".

"Kiss him I guess but he's not here so I will never get that chance, I mean what kind of messed up truth is that Beatle?" Scout asked as Sonya and Skwirely led John and Scout to the kitchen where his peanut butter facial would be coming off.

"Sonya turn the faucet on, Andy stick your face in until all the peanut butter comes off, and Scout prepare to be amazed at Andy's new trick".

"Uhh Skye sweetie I know this may not matter much to you but there's a boy downstairs begging for my help and I'm kind of scared to release him" Wally said as Skwirely got the don't you dare look on her face.

"He's a prisoner dad because he doesn't know what girl's only means, he called one of us a boy, and he totally rags on John all day so he's getting what he deserves".

John's face got washed off as Wally and Scout both stifled a giggle seeing him in a pink nightgown and matching slippers.

"Well what a great first date this turned out to be huh? I mean I dress as a girl to get in here, I wear makeup, slippers, and a nightgown, all because Mrs. Skwirely Beatles didn't have clearance for this party" John said as Wally opened the basement about to let John in but Skwirely stopped him.

"Dad there are certain perks people get for being my friend and John's is that he doesn't need an invite to crash my sleepover this time but next time believe me there will be no holding back" Skwirely said ruffling John's hair as Scout closed her eyes and leaned in as John met her halfway and they kissed.

"All right loverboy let's get back to the girls who will no doubt accept you because I have, I mean I am their leader after all".

John was led back to the circle of girls as they all waved some flirtatiously and others just a simple wave with Skwirely addressing the girls.

"All right ladies we all know he's not a girl but we'll accept him like he is, we'll let him sleep in a sleeping bag in the same room as us, and we will by no means treat him differently just because he's a boy".

Scout smiled sheepishly and handed the hat to Sonya who grabbed a piece of paper and smiled reading it aloud so everyone could hear her.

"Make a prank phone call to anybody you wish and make it last for five minutes or you'll have to stick your head in thorn bushes" Sonya said giggling knowing the perfect person to prank.

"Hello Domino's Pizza is this pickup or delivery?" A man asked as Sonya silently snickered with the other girl's and John following suit.

"Uhh yes this is a delivery and I would like a large anchovy pizza with a Diet Coke 20 OZ please, yes that will be all and make it quick please we're all really hungry pizza man".

Skwirely quickly scrawled down her address and passed it to Sonya who smirked putting her pranking actions further.

"Yes that's 320 Whiteshadow RD. and deliver it to the cellar door there'll be girl's and one boy waiting for you when you get there".

Sonya hung up and all the girl's ran outside with her to meet the Domino's guy so they could give Sonya's pizza to David.

30 Min. later the pizza man handed Sonya her delivery as she paid him and John opened the cellar door to David begging to be let go.

"Come on ladies you have to let me go I mean I know there's a crime being committed starving my and dehydrating me to death" David said as a pizza box and the Diet Coke was slid to him.

"You may want to share some of that with Leopold because if you do he'll be your best friend and trust me you want him as a friend" Skwirely said as the girl's made a disgusted face when David opened the pizza box.

"Uhh is this some kind of joke ladies and one gentlemen? This pizza's covered with anchovies and this soda's diet".

"Of course it is I mean you said you were hungry and thirsty on the bus but you never told us what you wanted, and as my mom likes to say if you're hungry or thirsty enough that stuff would be devoured" Tater said as another car pulled up and a Chinese man walked up the driveway with food.

"Well we wish we could stay but our food just arrived then it's Just Dance 3 and then it's more games until we all fall asleep" Skwirely said leading John who thought he should be punished back upstairs.

"John we're buddies, pals, you know chums?, and no chum of mine is going to be eating anchovy pizza and Diet Coke with a tabby cat for the night".

John wasn't about to argue as he was led into the kitchen and all the girl's let him go first as he chose his food and then the girl's did the same and they all rushed to the living room for Just Dance 3.

After Just Dance 3 the girl's and John yawned as they looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30 AM and everybody took the first piece of furniture or rug they could find and fell asleep.

Well that's it for now and I know it's long but this one ran long because I kept imagining other things that may happen to John and in the end he was accepted into the sleepover so please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
